


Team Flaritza a one-shot series

by RileySavage7



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: "Two unique individuals sharing one nickname".I'm a big Flaritza shipper and since there is a need for more fictions of these adorably clueless babies, I've decided to create this series of one-shots that we can all enjoy!You can send prompts to my Tumblr : RileySav7





	1. Chapter 1

#TeamFlaritza


	2. Sapphires & Salami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where they're out of prison and starting a life together.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!

Flaca and Maritza looked like any other two twenty a something’s walking down the street. Beautiful, trendy and without a care in the world. But things weren’t always so simple.   
After the riot ended and the inmates of Litchfield Penitentiary were separated onto two busses, Flaca and Maritza didn’t see each other for five months. They both tried to write letters to the other, but the guards at their respective prisons intercepted them because of fear that old Litchfield inmates were conspiring to plan another riot. Some guards were nice though. CO Haltman, a guard at Flaca's prison searched for Maritza in the database and found the name of her new prison, that was still in New York State. Flaca was so happy, and began to write letters to her then best friend. Haltman went as far as to visit Maritza in prison to tell her how Flaca's doing and to give her the name of her new prison, but the wardens and guards put a stop to any communication between “rioters”.  
All that changed when Litchfield was restored to its old self. Some inmates didn’t return and the presumption is that they’re in max, but that didn’t matter to either of the girls. When the busses arrived, much like when it left, simultaneously, Flaca rushed out and scanned the perimeter in search of her little best friend. It didn’t take her long to see Maritza, nervously looking around. She wanted to rush over, grab hold of her and never let go, but there were loads of CO's and even men in riot uniforms. When they eventually got separated into new dorms, the pair finally got to reunite. Whilst standing in line, Maritza and Flaca were separated by two other inmates. They weren’t allowed to speak, but both leaned forward and looked at the other, smiling.  
“Alright, inmate Gonzalez, you’re in Dorm 3. Get going”, the burly CO said.   
Flaca couldn’t stay to hear where Maritza was going to end up, but she hoped that it would be alongside her.

“So what so you think?”, Maritza asked while grabbing hold of her tall girlfriend’s arm. Flaca was recalling their time in prison and wasn’t really paying attention. She instantly felt guilty.  
“Uhm.. I think it's great idea”, she replied.  
“Really? ‘Cos it's a huge step for us and I wanna be sure we’re both ready”.  
Flaca was extremely confused and had to come clean. Before she could, Maritza gave her a get-outta-jail card.  
“Getting a joint Instagram account is some next level shit and I want us to be emotionally ready”, she said and held on tighter to Flaca’s arm.  
Flaca smiled. “I think we are though. We’ve been through some dark shit. If we ain’t emotionally ready now, we ain’t never gonna be. Now let’s hurry, we can’t be late”.  
The pair were on their way to work. Once they got out, Haltman got them a job at his mother’s deli. They didn’t get paid much, but could afford a small one room apartment in the dodgy part of town. Their videos were still generating plenty of views, but they weren’t yet getting any money.  
Flaca worked in the kitchen and Maritza behind the counter. Mrs Haltman was stern, but motherly and she had a soft spot for the two Latinas. During lunch, the pair always sat behind the deli building, trying to avoid the busy streets.  
“You know, once we have enough money I really want Juliana to come live with us. If that’s cool with you,”, Maritza asked.  
“Of course, Mari. I can’t wait to be a family. Especially since mine rejected me.” Flaca’s mom was recovering nicely, but when Flaca returned home with a girlfriend, her mother just couldn’t understand. She said that Flaca was allowed to return home when she ‘was done with the phase’. Flaca was unsure if she’d ever return. She loved Maritza, it wasn’t just a phase. While they were apart, she realized that something else grew besides their friendship. She had slowly been falling in love with her fiery bestie. They were soulmates.   
“Im so glad I have you, babe”, Maritza said and planted a kiss on Flaca’s cheek.   
“Always. Now come on, let’s get this day over and done with. We have plans tonight”, the taller girl said.  
“We do?”, Maritza asked intrigued.  
“Yup, but it’s kinda like, a surprise, so don’t ask me about it”.  
Maritza got up from the chair and seated herself on Flaca’s lap.  
“You know I only gotta do one thing and you’ll be singing like… like… Damn, I forgot the name of that bird “, Maritza said and caused a chuckle for Flaca.  
“A canary, mí amor”, the younger girl replied and kissed her girlfriend’s nose.  
“Hey, Thelma and Louise, lunch break is over. Back to work”, Mrs Haltman called out and both girls smiled. Third time they’d been caught by the boss this week.

Their shift ended at six and because there was a light drizzle, Flaca decided they should take a cab.   
“I don’t want you to get sick. You know your asthma acts up when you got the flu or something”.  
Maritza rolled her eyes, but was melting inside. Flaca genuinely cared about her and might just be the only person who ever did.  
When they got home, Flaca urged Maritza to take a shower and to get dressed real pretty. Maritza retorted that she always looked pretty, but was still eager to go through her closet and look for something cute to wear.   
“Can you hurry up in the shower! I need to take one too. I’ve been working with cold cuts all day”, Flaca said while standing in front of the shower.  
Maritza pulled back the shower curtain in a flash. “You could always join me… just don’t drop the soap”, she said seductively. Flaca took off her robe and stepped into the shower.  
Maritza put her arms around her tall girlfriend and stood on her tippy toes to give her a gentle kiss.  
“It was the one thing I was missing about prison”, Flaca said with a smile.

Both girls got dressed and undressed and dressed again before deciding on what to wear. Maritza was grumpy because she had to wear a coat over her cute navy blue dress. Plus, Flaca was still not telling her where they were headed.  
The took an Uber from their apartment into the city. Maritza noticed how Flaca was getting more and more anxious the further they drove. When the Uber stopped, Flaca got out first and held the door for her girl.   
“Are you gonna tell me now? “, Maritza wanted to know.  
Flaca took a deep breath. “Let me rather show you”. She took Maritza’s hand and walked towards the big building on the opposite side of the street. It appeared to be a Tiffany’s.  
“Wait, Flaca, what are we doing here?”, Maritza asked.  
“Well, I wanted to… I wasn’t sure who gets to propose when both are girls, and so… I figured cos you’re older, it should be you. Then, I reconsidered. I know I want to marry you, so the question is…”  
The lights went off, and Maritza noticed for the first time that they were the only ones in the store. Strings of blue fairy lights illuminated the entire store. Flaca was down on one knee.  
“…Do you, Maritza Ramos, wanna marry me?”.  
Maritza had to swallow down the tears, but she failed miserably. All she could do was nod. Seven, eight, nine times. Flaca nervously fumbled in her black jeans' pocket and revealed a simple, yet elegant ring, adorned with a sapphire stone. Maritza held out her shaky hand so her shaky fiancée could put it on her finger. Flaca got up and gently kissed Maritza, bending slightly so she could actually reach her fiancée’s lips.  
“I can’t believe you did all of this for me”, Maritza said.  
“I’d do anything for you, you know that. Plus, it wasn’t that hard. All I had to do was save up half of my paycheck every week for the last six months, donate some blood a couple of times and ask Mrs Haltman for my birthday bonus two months before my actual birthday and boom, ring. Then I had to talk to the store manager and convince her to let me do it in here. Luckily she’s a big fan of our channel and she totally shipped us since our riot days”. Maritza smiled and admired her beautiful best friend, soulmate and now, future wife.  
“You’re incredible, Marisol Gonzalez. Soon to be Gonzalez Ramos”, Maritza joked and hugged Flaca.  
“My nips totally just got hard hearing that”, Flaca replied.  
They were going to start a life together and it was going to be crazy and imperfect but beautiful and most importantly, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome.  
> Prompts very welcome


	3. Working Hours & Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where they're out of prison and living together, and fall in love with each other.

The sun was setting and there was a slight breeze in the air. Maritza and Flaca were walking hand in hand down a busy street. They were on their way home after a long shift at the diner they both worked at. Luckily they had the day shift and therefore had nights off. Unfortunately, they were tired as hell when they got home and never did anything remotely fun. They were in a new kind of prison.

"Maybe we should quit these depressing ass jobs and look for something else", Maritza suggested as they both fell onto their beds. There was only one bedroom so the girls got single beds and it sorta reminded them of their prison bunks.

"And where are we gonna get new jobs? We have bills to pay. This WiFi alone is freakin' killing us".

" What are you saying? You don't wanna do the videos no more?", Maritza asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, I love making the videos, but like, if we wanna move outta this crappy apartment and get Juliana to come live with us, we gotta keep working 'til a better job arrives". Flaca sometimes felt like the older of the two girls. She had to keep Maritza grounded or else she'd levitate up into the clouds.

"You're right. The most important thing is that we get my baby girl here. We have to make up for all that lost time", Maritza looked sad, so Flaca walked over to her bed and sat beside her. She put a reassuring arm around Maritza's shoulder.

"We're gonna get her, I promise. Now, I don't feel like cooking, so we can have takeouts. What do you think?", Flaca suggested, arm still around her petite best friend.

" Pizza?", Maritza suggested sweetly and looked up into Flaca's eyes. She was sure she wasn't the only one who was noticing the tangible tension. She could almost hear her heartbeat increasing.

Flaca let go of her and took out her phone. "Pizza three times a week. Guess I should have known living with you was gonna lead to this". She called Domino's and proceeded to place an order. After that, she went to the bathroom, adjacent to their bedroom and undressed. She hated the ugly red and white diner uniforms. Maritza looked cute in it though. Scratch that, she looked extremely sexy in it, Flaca thought.   
The door was ajar and where Maritza was laying on her bed she could see Flaca getting undressed. First, the shirt. She undid the buttons and revealed a black lacy bra that just covered her supple and magnificent looking breasts. Maritza was eager to find out if she was wearing matching panties, but a knock on the front door prevented her.

" Mari, could you go get that? I'm kinda half naked now".

Maritza was pulled back into real-time."Sure, but I don't know if it's the pizza guy. It's only been like three minutes".

"Ask who it is before you open, okay?".

Maritza walked to the front door and before she could ask who was at the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Either one of you bitches gonna open or what?".  
It was Aleida. Damn.

Maritza opened the door slowly. "Hi, Aleida", Maritza said and signalled that the older women should come in. She obliged.

"Damn, you bitches actually did it, huh? You got out and stayed together. I thought y'all was only gay for the stay. Hmm, people keep surprising me". Aleida sat down on the sofa. Just then Flaca appeared through the doorway.

" Aleida! Hi, how are you?". She went over and gave the older woman a hug. Genuinely happy to see someone from their old Harlem family.

"I'm fuckin' great. But looks like you two ain't doing so well", she said and looked around the apartment.

"We just got out three months ago", Maritza said defensively.

" Chill puta, I'm just messing with you".

Flaca shot Maritza a 'keep-quiet' look and proceeded to converse with Aleida. "So, how did you find us?".

" Bitch, the internet. I asked my assistant to look you up".

"Assistant?", Flaca asked intrigued.

"Hell yeah. Look, your prison mami got money now and since that numbskull Daya got her ass sent to max for ten years and that bitch Gloria lied to me, all I got is you two. I'm here to offer you jobs".

Flaca and Maritza exchanged glances. 

" What kinda jobs?", Maritza asked.

"I got my own salon now. This rich old white lady invested in my crappy old salon. I bought the building after my exclusive interview with Fox. Got like, $2000 for that shit. But then, the old bag gave me $10 000 and we fixed the place up, made it look real professional and shit and we're making revenue of like $5000 every month".

" Wow, Aleida, that's really impressive ,but we can't do nails. Well, not as good as you can".

"We've expanded now. We're doing make up and hair too. And that's where you bitches come in. I want you to work for me".

Maritza gave Flaca a 'do-we-take-it' look.

"How much we gonna get paid?", Flaca asked.

"Wow, Flacaca playing hard ball. Okay, what you making now?".

" Six dollars an hour for a ten hour shift, six days a week so, fourteen hundred and forty dollars a month", Flaca said. Maritza gulped. She loved when Flaca starting talking numbers.

"Alright, how about this, nine hour shift, eight dollars an hour and every second weekend off. That's like, $1730 right there".

"$1728, actually", Flaca said.

" Whatever. Are you gonna take it?".

"Yes", Maritza said quickly. Flaca gave her a surprised look.

" Great. You start on Monday", Aleida said and got up from the sofa. She handed Flaca a business card. 

"Thank you, Aleida. This means so much to us", Flaca said and opened the door for the older woman. 

"Yeah, yeah. Save your loving for your mami over there", Aleida said and smiled at Maritza. 

"No, we ain't together like that", Flaca said. Just then the pizza guy arrived. 

"Oh shit… Well, see you bitches on Monday. 8AM sharp", Aleida said and disappeared down the stairs.

"Sorry about that", Flaca told the flustered pizza guy and handed him the money.

They ate the pizza in a weird, unusual silence, until Flaca spoke.

" It was real nice of Aleida to give us jobs. Why were you in such a hurry to take it though? I mean, the money ain't that big a difference". 

"Shorter shifts, every second weekend off. We also deserve a break, you know".

"True. We could actually have time for fun. Time for going out and meeting people", Flaca said. Maritza didn't like the sound of that, but smiled and took another slice of pizza.

" You okay?, Flaca asked and reached for Maritza's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just happy. We're gonna do a job we really like and…everything is gonna be great. Our lives are finally gonna change".

Flaca wasn't convinced. She took the pizza box that was creating a distance between them and placed it on the coffee table. Then she scooted closer to Maritza and took her hand. "What's really going on in that beautiful head of yours?", she asked softly. 

Maritza took a deep breath and exhaled again. "I'm afraid of change, but at the same time, it's… all I've ever wanted". She she rested her head on Flaca's chest.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll see", the taller girl said and kissed Maritza on the head.

Much later the pair went to bed. Maritza was still in her uniform and went to the bathroom to undress. She purposefully left the door ajar, hoping Flaca would sneak a peak at her too, but then she realized it only works from her bed. She got naked and hopped into the shower. She just needed to unwind. 

"Mari! You in the shower?", Flaca called out.

" Yeah! Why?".

"Just don't use all the hot water. I didn't take one cos I wanted to know who was at the door", Flaca said. This time she was in the bathroom.

Maritza knew she had to be brave if she wanted her best friend. Her subliminal hints weren't working and neither was her previous attempts at seduction.

"You could always get in her with me. I mean, we used to shower together at the Litch".

Flaca gulped instantly. She took off her worn out Black Sabbath shirt and sweatpants and slowly entered the steamy shower. Maritza's back was facing her and boy, did she like the look of it. The shorter girl turned around and smiled at her best friend and the object of her desire for the last few months.

" You look good wet", Flaca said shyly.

"You have no idea". Maritza grabbed Flaca's hand and pulled her closer.

"Wow Ramos, are you trying to seduce me?", Flaca asked playfully.

Maritza's eyes got dark, her face looked serious. "What if I am?", she asked.

Flaca moved closer to her. There was no space between them. "I'd like that", the taller girl said.

Maritza kissed right in the middle of Flaca's breasts and then moved lower, taking the taller girl's left nipple into her mouth. This made Flaca gasp.

"Fuck, this is so hot", Flaca said and grabbed around Maritza's waist, lifting her up in the process. Maritza's back was against the shower wall and Flaca placed sloppy kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Do you wanna continue this on the bed?", Flaca asked.

" Your bed or mine?, Maritza asked with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and prompts!  
> I'd be happy to write more fics.


	4. Mall Crawls & Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: one where Flaca & Maritza argue about having kids.  
> Happy ending though.

"Think of it this way… it'll be like having a doll to dress up and play with", Maritza argued. Flaca still wasn't interested.

"I never played with dolls growing up", she said with a grin.

"And maybe that's why you ended up in prison, chica", Maritza said and playfully punched her girlfriend's arm as they were walking in the mall.

"Hello, you ended up in prison too. But that was for playing with boy toys, right?", Flaca said and laughed. Maritza shot her a pretend angry look, but giggled too. 

Six months after getting released, the two were living with Flaca's mom. Theresa wasn't really supportive of their relationship at first, but since the girls had emerging careers as YouTubers, she thought it would be best not to break them up. Secretly she was glad her daughter had a companion and that she seemed to be on the right path again. She even stopped dressing in black clothing and was more energetic and helpful around the house. Theresa had to admit Maritza's effect on her daughter was really remarkable.

The two girls have gone for television appearances and their videos have still been getting plenty of hits. This has sustained them for the time being and their career is looking to take off.

For the last few weeks, Maritza's been talking kids. Yes, she loved her daughter and has been spending all her free time with Juliana, but she wanted another baby. Soon. Flaca was shocked when her tiny girlfriend brought the topic up whilst having dinner one night.

"Let's make a baby", she said and grabbed Flaca's hand from across the table.

" What?", was all Flaca could come up with after about seventy seconds of silence.

Since that day, babies was all Maritza could talk about.

Our baby would be so cute…  
Our baby will be tall like you…  
Our baby…  
Our baby…

At some point, Flaca told her that as two women, the baby will technically only use one's egg.   
Even for this Maritza had an answer. "We could use yours and I can carry it, so in a way, it'll be like both of us played a part".

Now, on a chilly Saturday morning, loitering around in a mall, this is still the only thing the little Latina could talk about.

"Why don't you want a baby? Is it me? Do you think I'm a bad mother?", Maritza asked as the pair walked into a shoe store.

"No! Fuck no. You're a great mother", the taller girl said and put her arm around Maritza.

"Then why not? We have like, enough money to move out of your mom's house and plus, if we decide to take the Dubai job, we could be set for at least two years".

"It's not about money", Flaca said gently, almost in a whisper.

Maritza was exasperated. She hated how Flaca could just shoot things down but not give reasons. 

The rest of their outing was pretty quiet. Flaca spoke on the the Uber ride home.

"It's me. I'm not ready to be someone's mom".

Maritza looked up from her phone's screen and straight into Flaca's eyes.

" What do you mean?", she asked softly.

"I'm still a kid too. I don't know the first thing about changing diapers or making formula and thinking about it freaks me out. Like, it scares the shit outta me".

Maritza sighed and rested her head against Flaca's chest. She could hear her rapid heartbeat. 

"It's okay. I don't know what I was thinking".

"Look, it's not like I never want to have kids. I mean, I love Juliana so much and it would be great if we could give her a sister or a brother. But like, no estoy listo para eso", Flaca said with an apologetic smile. 

"I love you and when you're ready just tell me". Maritza placed a featherlight kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "And for what it's worth, you're gonna be a great mom. I see how you are with Juliana. Always cheering her up and making her laugh. She really loves you".

Flaca blushed and looked out the window.

"Only cos I always give her piggyback rides".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to the kindhearted soul who requested this story, I didn't make them argue a lot, cos I don't like it when they fight.


	5. Pizzas & Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca meets Juliana for the first time.

Flaca couldn't remember the last time she was as nervous as she was at that moment in time.   
She was nervous when that stupid blanco threatened (and eventually) jumped off the roof. She was nervous when she first went to prison and she was freaking nervous when she was reunited with Maritza after four months apart. But this was different. She was meeting Maritza's daughter for the first time. 

"She's totally gonna love you", the petite Latina convinced her girlfriend.

"But what if she don't? Like, what if my eyeliner scares her? Maybe I shouldn't wear black today".

Maritza couldn't help but chuckle. She wrapped her arms around her tall, goddess of a girlfriend and placed a gentle kiss on her chin.

"Flaca, she's gonna love you just like I do. And if she thinks you're kinda scary at first, that's okay too. I felt the same way".

Flaca gently nudged Maritza off of her and gave the tiny girl an annoyed look.

"You thought I was scary?", she asked and raised an eyebrow.  
Maritza thought Flaca looked very sexy, but it was not really a good time to make a pass at her.

" Damn, okay look… When we first met, you were so… so rough. And plus, you're tall as hell. But it's all good now. Now I know you're a giant, fluffy, lovable teddy bear".

Flaca rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Eres tan tonta", she said and pulled her girl in for a hug.

\---------------------  
Flaca enjoyed watching Maritza play with her daughter. The three went to a pizza parlour, but Juliana was so preoccupied with her colouring book that she didn't even eat.   
The tall girl couldn't help but notice the similarities between mother and child. Both looked so much shorter than their age, both had long jet black hair and dark, expressive eyebrows that couldn't hide a single emotion.

Maritza left for the restroom, leaving Flaca and Juliana alone for the first time. Flaca didn't know what to say to the cute little angel.  
Luckily, Juliana was just as talkative as her mother.

"Do you like princesses?", the four year old asked.

"I ended up with one", Flaca joked, but realized the child didn't understand. She cleared her throat. " Yes. Yes, I like them".

Juliana's eyes lit up.

"What do you like about them?", she was really intrigued now.

"Well, I like their hair and their smiles and their tiaras".

Juliana's smile widened. "I have a tiara! Does that mean I'm a princess?".

"Of course. You're beautiful like one, plus you were born royal cos your mama's a queen".

Flaca heard a throat clear behind her. 

"Wow, the things people say behind your back", she said and placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's back and smiled at her.

Flaca was more vocal after that. She talked to Juliana even more than she did with Maritza, but when the time came to drop Juliana off at Maritza's sister's house, Flaca didn't want to ruin a tender mother-daughter moment. 

" I'll wait for you in the car", she said and felt two tiny arms hugging around her neck.

"Bye Flaca", the little girl said and smiled at a bemused Flaca. 

"Bye, mija", Flaca said and watched as Maritza and her daughter walked hand in hand towards the door. 

Maritza knocked on the door and whilst waiting, Juliana tugged on the hem of her dress.

"What's the matter, baby?".

Juliana's handed her a ripped out page from her colouring book. "Give this to Flaca, please mommy", she said.

\-------------------  
The ride home was quiet, but it was compatible.

"So? What do you think? Do you like her?"  
Flaca thought for a second.

"She is the most precious thing in the world", Flaca said and smiled.

Maritza breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, she likes you too. Look", the tiny Latina said and gave the folded up page to Flaca.

Flaca scanned the page over and over again.  
"She… she dressed the princess in black".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the darling who requested this story. I loved writing it.


	6. Lateness & Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca forgets an important date and Maritza gets mad.

Maritza had been planning the evening for weeks now. She was going to get off work, try her best to cook a really nice dinner for her and Flaca and then, hopefully, they could finally ease the sexual tension that's been in the air since they got out of prison and started dating shortly after.

The two would sleep in the same bed, exchange good morning and good night kisses and, when Juliana wasn't around, even engage in some Frenching. But they hadn't yet sealed the deal. Both were nervous about it since neither of them had ever been with a woman before. Maritza felt as if the pressure was on her, since she was the older of the two. 

Maritza crawled into bed and rested her head on Flaca's chest.   
"You want a little sugar?", Flaca asked as she stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"Just a teensy bit. I wanna save my loving for tomorrow night", Maritza said and prompted herself up with her elbow. Flaca moved in and kissed her gently. 

Just then the door flew open and Juliana rushed in. She jumped on the bed and crawled in between the girls.

" What is it, mija?", Maritza kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I wanna sleep here", the girl said with a pout. 

Flaca thought she looked adorable and picked her up and placed the little girl on her lap. "Of course you can sleep here. Right in the middle", she said and kissed Juliana on top of her head. 

Later, when the little girl was asleep, Maritza turned to Flaca. " I'm sorry about…"

"Don't apologize about Julie, okay? You know I love her and that I love having her here", Flaca interrupted her girlfriend.

Maritza smiled and fell asleep with her two favorite people in the world.

\--------------------

The day had finally arrived. Juliana was going to spend the night with Maritza's mom and it would just be Maritza and Flaca, alone. And after the previous night, the little Latina was even more determined to make sure everything went perfect.

 

Maritza tried to make chicken, but somehow it burnt while she was deciding on what to wear. She then decided on making a pizza. It was the one dish she would never screw up. She prepped the salad, made the cheesecake and had just enough time to take a bath, do her hair, pluck her eyebrows, apply makeup and get dressed. She impressed even herself with her timing. 

Maritza wanted to look sexier than usual, dressing up in an indigo coloured dress that hugged her figure and showed off her tiny waist. She knew Flaca would approve.

Flaca was expected to arrive home at six, but it was already 18:20. Maritza texted her asking where she was. Flaca called right after.

"Hey, babe", Flaca said. 

" Where are you?", Maritza asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner, but a bunch of us from work are getting some drinks. Don't worry though, I'll do like, two shots of tequila and then I'm on my way".

Maritza couldn't fully grasp what she was hearing. "Flaca, are you seriously gonna hang out with your lame ass co-workers rather than come home?", she asked, anger surfacing.

"Well, it's not like we had plans".

This was the final straw. Maritza felt like throwing her cell phone out the kitchen window.

"Yeah, it's not like I spend the entire day cooking for you, right? I didn't get dressed all pretty and send my daughter away for the night so that you and I…"

"Fuck, Mari… I forgot. I'm so, so ,so, so sorry. I'll be there in a…".

Maritza interjected. "I'm sorry too", she said and hung up.

When Flaca got home fifteen minutes later, she entered a dark apartment. She saw the table setting, the candles were still burning. She walked into the room and found Maritza taking off her makeup in the mirror. 

"Maritza, I'm so fucking sorry. I forgot that… you planned all of this", the taller girl walked over to her girlfriend and placed her hand on the petite girl's shoulder.

"Don't even touch me right now", Maritza said and Flaca immediately withdrew her hand. 

"You want your space, I get it. Just know that I truly am sorry. Te quiero mucho, okay?". Flaca left for the living room and sat down on the sofa, admonishing herself. A few minutes later Maritza appeared, leaning against the doorframe. She had nothing but a black, lace body briefer on. Her red lips were visible, even in a sizable apartment only lit with a few candles and some streetlights. 

"Wow, babe… you look… amazing", Flaca said with what little breath she had left after seeing her stunning girlfriend.

"You're not forgiven, chica. I just know you had a long day at work so I'mma fix you some dinner", the feisty Latina said, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

Flaca got up from the sofa and in two strides, she reached her girl, towering over. "And what's the outfit for then?".

"To make you see what you coulda had, dumbass", Maritza said and playfully punched Flaca's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this


	7. Oblivious Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gloria makes Flaca and Maritza realize that they're in love.  
> (Still in prison)

Gloria sighed and looked around the cafeteria. There wasn't a clean surface to be seen. These fucking kids, she thought. Of course they'd have a food fight in the midst of a riot cos they were all a bunch of idiots. And the two biggest idiots just so happened to be two of her own girls. 

Gloria was determined to make the two baby Latinas pay. She walked to Spanish Harlem and found the two girls sitting on the top bunk of Flaca'a bed. They were so busy arguing that they didn't even notice the older woman.

"All I'm saying is, the way to get lots of followers is to wear as little clothing as possible… and honestly, I'd be okay with that", Maritza stated.

"Well, I'm not. I don't wanna be objectified. Like shit, women's rights and whatever", Flaca said and crossed her arms. Maritza rested her hand on Flaca's arm. An intimacy gesture that made Flaca sit up straight. 

"Is this 'cos you think you're fat?", Maritza asked.

" You think I'm fat?!".

"Okay, okay. Enough of this shit", Gloria interjected. "You two started that food fight in the cafeteria last night, right? So today you're gonna help clean the place".

Maritza was the first to speak. "But Gloria, we have a lot of shit do get done today. Catching up on Instagram, setting up Snapchat… This is just really inconvenient timing for us".

Gloria rolled her eyes. "Next time I'll email your assistant first", she said sarcastically.

"Yo, that's actually a good idea. We should get an assistant", Flaca said.

"Right? Maybe Zirconia?", Maritza wondered.

"No, no. She's ain't user friendly yet. I was thinking someone cute with like, attitude as well". 

Maritza thought for a few seconds. "I can't think of a single cute girl with attitude other than me and you". Especially you, Maritza thought.

" Okay, this bullshit ends now. Both your asses better be in the cafeteria in five minutes", Gloria said and stormed away.

Flaca looked at Maritza who scooted of the bed and was now reapplying makeup in the mirror.

"You know we're gonna clean right?", Flaca asked.

"Being a hardworking woman don't mean you gotta let yourself go", Maritza retorted. 

\-------------------------

The two girls cleaned the floors and then the tables. Gloria was surprised that they actually showed up and did the work. The older woman always liked cleaning, it cleared her head. If it hadn't been for Flaritza's constant bickering, it might have been an enjoyable day. 

"Okay, I gotta ask. Why are the two of you always arguing?", the older woman wanted to know.

Flaca gave Maritza a quick glance, but Maritza was inspecting her fingernails.

" Well, Flaca always wanna make unilateral decisions", Maritza said, still looking at her nails.

"Cos Maritza always wants to do stupid things", Flaca fired back.

"Cos Flaca thinks she's soooo smart", Maritza said and gave Flaca a dagger look.

"So? I am smart".

"Ha, you don't know shit. You ain't been in the real world", Maritza argued.

"Yeah, cos this is fucking virtual reality, right?", Flaca answered.

Maritza shook her head as if she was in disbelief. " You're still a child, mami. You don't know about working nine to five while taking care of your entire family".

"But I could you know!", Flaca retorted.

"ENOUGH! ¿Quires saber la verdad?", Gloria interjected. "You", she said and pointed to Maritza, "and you", she said and pointed at Flaca, " are in love".

Both girls were at a loss for words.

"This fighting? It's all sexual frustration, cos Big Bird over here gets flustered every you touch her, Maritza. And you, you dumbass, always gotta look good cos you're trying to impress her. Face up to this shit, it's been too fucking long. You're good girls, dumb girls, but good ones". Gloria got up from the chair and walked to kitchen, leaving Flaca and Maritza alone.

"She... She's not wrong, is she?", Flaca said and looked down at the floor.

" Nope", Maritza said and scooted closer to Flaca. "And I don't think you're fat. I think your perfect".

Flaca looked up and her eyes met Maritza's. " You're fucking perfect too", she said and grinned at the little Latina. "And you're right, I don't know anything about the real world. All I know is when I'm with you even this fucked up world feels real to me".

Maritza leaned in even closer. "I like that you make unilateral decisions 'cos if you didn't, I'd probably be someone's bitch in here". She placed her hand on Flaca's cheek and continued in an almost whisper, " also, you're like the smartest person I know".

Flaca slowly moved in and gave Maritza a chaste kiss on the lips. "I got you to fall in love with me, right? I must be a fucking genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on S5


	8. Mommy & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Flaritza are expecting another baby and Juliana gets jealous.
> 
> Prompt 2: Flaca and Maritza have twins.

Juliana! Dinner's ready", Maritza called out. The nine year old appeared shortly after and took her seat next to Flaca.

"You know we eat at seven, mija", Maritza said with a stern voice.

"Come on Mari, she wasn't that late", Flaca said and pinched the little girl's cheek. Juliana rested her head on her stepmother's arm and the older woman kissed the top of her head.

"Now let's eat, okay?", Flaca suggested. The little girl obliged and began eating her dinner.

"So Juliana, we have some news to share with you", Maritza began, unsure how her daughter will react. "Flaca and I are… we're having a baby. Well, two babies".

Juliana looked at her mother with searching eyes. "Two babies?", she asked softly.

"Yeah, twins. Isn't that great?", Flaca asked.

"But our teacher said that you can only make a baby if there's a man and a woman", the girl said, now looking at Flaca.

"Well, there was a boy, sort of. Flaca is going to carry the twins and…"

"Flaca?", Juliana asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, since she's never been pregnant", Maritza said and reached out to grab her daughter's hand. Juliana pulled away and ran up the stars. Maritza and Flaca could hear her door being thrown shut.

"Well that went great", Maritza said and began clearing the table. " I knew she was gonna be upset, but I did not think she'd react like this".

Flaca sighed and looked up at the stairs. "I think I know what this is about", she said and got up from the table.

"I think we should give her some space", Maritza said.

"No, I got this".

\--------------------------

Flaca knocked on the door twice but there was no response, so she opened it.

Juliana's room was messy, shoes and dolls laying around everywhere. Flaca found her curled up in a ball on her bed. She sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Please don't be sad. When you're sad, I get sad too", Flaca said and brushed the hair away that was covering the girl's face.

"What if you and mommy like the new babies better than me?", she asked.

"We won't. We'll still love you and we'll love the new babies. We're gonna be a family, a bigger family".

"But these new babies… they'll be yours", Juliana sat up straight and was facing Flaca. The older woman thumbed the tears away. "I'm not your daughter, so you won't love me as much". 

Flaca pulled the little girl into a hug. "I'll always love you, Julie. You're my first baby and I'll always be there for you. I'm your mother and you're my daughter…forever".

The girl held on tighter to her mom, knowing that she was loved and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined these two since they were so similar.


	9. Peanut Butter & Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca has a flirty co-worker and Maritza gets jelly.

Maritza wasn't the jealous type. She'd pride herself on the fact that she wasn't some insecure woman who constantly had to wonder whether or not her partners were cheating. Granted, she dated some assholes in the past, but Flaca wasn't like that. Flaca, her Flaca, would never cheat on her. She knew she could trust her girl, but Shay Davenport? Not so much…

Maritza first met Shay at the office Christmas party. Flaca had gotten a job as a secretary at an architectural firm and she wanted to fit in as much as possible. She wanted Maritza to join her. 

"It sounds like a lame, gringa party, Flaca", the petite girl said.

"That's why I need my baby there", Flaca said and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. The two were still in bed, following their "lazy Sunday" rule.

"Please puta, you just wanna show off your sexy ass girlfriend to your co-workers".

" You are trophy wife material", Flaca admitted and kissed Maritza's neck.

"In that case, I'll totally go… If you buy me a new outfit", the shorter girl said.

"As if we were gonna show up looking basic".

The night had finally arrived and Maritza had to admit that she was looking forward to going.   
She emerged from their bedroom, dressed in a cobalt blue long sleeved dress that reached her knee, six inch black heels and a navy blue coat.

"Wow, Mari. If catcalling weren't offensive I'd totally do it right now", Flaca said. She took Maritza by the hand, twirling her around to get a 360 view. "You look so stunning. Like, I can't believe you're mine sometimes".

"Flattery won't get you anywhere… 'cept maybe into my panties", Maritza joked and gave Flaca a kiss.

\-------------

The party wasn't as boring as Maritza feared it might be. She was actually having fun, until she came from the restroom and saw Flaca talking to a leggy blonde. The woman had her hand on Flaca's arm and seemed really into the conversation. Maritza walked over and before she could announce herself, Flaca put her arm around Maritza's shoulder. 

"Shay, this is my girlfriend and bestie, Maritza Ramos. Babe, this is Shay Davenport. She's a PA here too".

Shay flashed a smile in Maritza's direction. " Nice to finally meet you. Marisol is always talking about you".

"Aww, that's so sweet. She's never mentioned you though", Maritza replied and forced a smile.

"Well, our Marisol is always forgetting something".

" I don't know… My Marisol always remembers the important things".

"How about I get us all some drinks?", Flaca said in an attempt to break the rising tension.

"Sounds good, I'll go with you", Shay said and walked off to the bar area with Flaca. Maritza was fuming and didn't really say much for the rest of the night. Flaca questioned her on it during the drive home.

" What happened, Mari? You went quiet".

"It's that Shay chick. She's got a huge crush on you and you're too much of a pandeja to notice it".

" What? No. Shay is not into me. She's just nice".

Maritza shook her head. "No, that puta has the hots for you, Flaca. And I don't like it".

\-------------------

Weeks went by without Maritza bringing up Shay again. She knew Flaca would never cheat, so she was never worried. Until Flaca came home one night and sat down next to Maritza on the couch.

" Hey cariño. How was work?", the dainty girl asked and kissed Flaca on the cheek.

"Uh… Something happened today", Flaca said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"What?", Maritza asked, immediately stern.

"Shay kinda, made a pass at me. She said she likes me and that we should get drinks on Friday".

Maritza scratched the back of her neck. " And what did you say?".

"I said no. I mean, I told her that I'm in love with my girlfriend. I'm sorry that I didn't wanna believe you at first. You warned me". 

Maritza scooted over and sat on Flaca's lap, straddling her in the process. " I love you. And, I trust you.I know you won't ever break my heart". She kissed Flaca, biting on her lower lip and inviting her girl's tongue in.

Flaca broke the kiss. "So you ain't mad at me?".

" No… but that Shay bitch better watch out".

Flaca smiled. "What? You gone key her car?".

"Nope", Maritza said, popping the p for added emphasis. " Your office Valentine's Day party is coming up right?".

"Yeah, but we have other plans", Flaca reminded her girl.

"It's alright. We just gotta make a quick stop at the office", Maritza said and leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	10. Honey & Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza are out of prison, Maritza is sick and Flaca takes care of her.

Maritza hated being sick. She always felt like she was a nuisance to everyone around her, plus, she did not look cute. When herself and Flaca moved in together, she promised herself that she would never get sick.

But now, three months in, she had the flu. She noticed her throat feeling groggy and the piercing headache at work, but reckoned it was due to fatigue. By Wednesday she was coughing like a mad person and by Thursday her whole body ached and she threw up. Maritza was hoping Flaca wouldn't notice, but the younger girl always noticed when something was wrong with her best friend.

Maritza was attempting to get out of bed to get ready for work, when Flaca entered her bedroom with breakfast.

"Buenos días and don't even think about getting up. I called your work at told them you weren't feeling good. They're really understanding".

Maritza sat up straight and tried to look as not-sick as possible. " I'm fine, I just need to take a hot shower and then…"

"You know I don't fall for that 'I'm fine shit'. You're sick as fuck, Maritza. Here, I made you some breakfast." Flaca placed the tray in Maritza's lap. "Tea, with honey and ginger in and pancakes". 

Maritza looked at the tray then up at her best friend. She wanted to contest that she wasn't that sick, but offered a weak smile instead. " Thank you hermosa", she said.

Flaca gulped at the compliment. "Okay, eat up while I get some medicine. You want anything from the store?".

Maritza didn't want to be a burden, so she shook her head, indicating a no.

" Alright, chiquita. I'll be back in a few minutes", Flaca said and left the room. Maritza wasn't hungry, but knew she needed to eat and also, Flaca had gone to so much trouble that not eating would be disrespectful.

Flaca returned half an hour later. She knocked on Maritza's door then opened it slightly. "Can I come in?".

" Sure", the response was soft and weak.

The tall Latina entered the room. She a white plastic bag in her hand. She sat down on Maritza's bed and took the contents out of the bag. "I got you some Advill, for the headaches and cough syrup. The guy at the store also recommended vapo-rup, for chest congestion or some shit".

" You shouldn't have. I'm sure I…"

"You need medicine, okay. You're sick. Here," Flaca took out a pot of Nutella, Maritza's favorite guilty pleasure. "If you're a good girl and take all your meds, you can get some of this".

The little Latina smiled, but said nothing.

Flaca got her some water and she drank two pills and then syrup.

" Now get some rest. I'll check up on you later".

Maritza slept for a few hours. When she woke, it was around sunset. She knew Flaca's shift began at eight, so she decided not to disturb her friend, who already did so much for her. Flaca appeared a few minutes later. 

"You awake already?", she asked and placed her hand on Maritza's forehead. " Your temperature dropped a little. How you feeling?".

"A little better, thanks to you".

Flaca blushed slightly. " Alright so, go hop in the shower and sure the water's nice and hot. I'll get your pajamas out, okay?".

"Flaca you don't have to…"

"Cállate and go take a shower. So stubborn", the taller girl said, getting a smile from her best friend in reply. 

When Maritza got out of the shower, she covered herself in a towel and tied her hair up in a loose and messy bun. She looked in the mirror and cringed slightly. Her tan skin looked kinda grey and the bags under her eyes looked dark. She sighed. When she entered her room she found that the bed had been made and that all the snotty Kleenex had been binned. There was a set of pajamas, socks and panties placed on the bed for her. She giggled at the thought of Flaca going through her underwear drawer and choosing a pair of panties. She quickly got dressed and made her way to the living room. Flaca was busy in the kitchen. 

" Woah, woah, woah. You're supposed to be in bed".

"I know, but I was bored. And I missed you", the petite girl said and walked over to the kitchen. She hugged Flaca from behind, leaving the taller girl bemused.

"What's this for then, novio?, Flaca wanted to know.

" For taking care of me".

"You take care of me too, so". Maritza let her go, but still lingered around in the kitchen. 

"What you making?, the older girl asked.

" Chicken soup. For you. I'm almost done".

"That's good, cos you have to leave for work soon".

Flaca turned around, now looking at Maritza. " I'm not going to work tonight. You need me here".

Maritza shook her head. "You can't lose hours like that. You have to go".

Flaca walked over and brushed a strand of hair out of her best friend's face. "Go sit over there and watch something you like. I'm gonna dish up now".

Maritza conceded and went to sit on the couch. A few minutes later Flaca arrived with dinner. " Eat as much as you can and don't worry if you can't finish it. Once you're done eating, I'll rub Vick's on your chest".

Maritza raised an eyebrow. "Okay", she said amused.


	11. Lust & Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maritza just broke up with her bf, Flaca's in the bar with her gf, but it's love st first sight when she sees Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU and includes some familiar faces.

"Come on, chica. It'll be fun", Zee Cabrera tried to convince her best friend Maritza Ramos. She badly wanted Maritza to get over Julio. He was a good for nothing scumbag anyway. 

" I don't feel like going to some crowded ass club. I wanna just stay home and watch… Scandal or some shit", the little Latina girl said. 

"Look at you. That wanna Pitbull impersonator really messed you up. You wearing sweatpants, on a Friday!".

Maritza huffed. " Fine, but only for an hour. And you gone have to be Sober Suzie tonight".

Elsewhere, Flaca Gonzalez was waiting on her girlfriend to finish getting dressed. She didn't understand why Daya always took forever. Flaca was irritable. She hated her job at RadioShack, she didn't like her girl's ghetto ass friends and her relationship with Daya seemed to just be going through the motions, even after just three months of dating.

"Okay, I'm ready, we can go now", Daya said.  
Flaca got up from the sofa. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. " You look so good, it was totally worth the wait".

"Thanks, now come on. We still have to pick up Maria and Blanca. Daya loosened herself from Flaca's grip and walked towards the door.

\-------------------------  
The club was as full as Maritza feared. She rolled her eyes at Zee and proceeded to walk to the bar. " Can I get a shot of tequila, clean". She downed the shot and tapped on counter with the glass, indicating that she wanted another. 

"Okay then. Imma go look around for some rebound guys for us", Zee said. 

" Hello, you didn't just break up with someone", Maritza argued.

"Yeah, but all my guys are rebounds. I'll be back in a minute. Chicos can't resist a bitch with a grill". Maritza laughed as her friend walked off. She downed the other shot and looked around. She wasn't really in the mood to party.

 

Flaca was quiet during the ride from Maria and Blanca's place to the club. Daya and her friends were making inside jokes and talking about people that she didn't know. When they got in the club, Flaca used her height advantage to scout around for seats. Then she saw her. A girl, maybe around her age. She was sitting by herself at the bar. She had long jet black hair that even from afar looked like it could feel really soft and maybe smell like strawberries or something. She was dressed in a tight fitting black dress and had six inch heels on. Flaca gulped at the sight of her. She wanted to know everything, her name, her story, her life. Most importantly, she wanted to get closer.

"Earth to Flaca, where do you wanna sit?, Daya asked annoyed.

"Uhm… we could sit over there", the leggy Latina suggested. They walked over to the sitting area, passed the bar. Flaca looked back at the mystery girl. 

"We should get some drinks going", Maria said.  
"Flaca can go get us some drinks", Daya suggested.  
" Sure. The usual?", the tall girl asked.  
"Obviously", Daya said and proceeded to talk to her friends. Usually Flaca would get annoyed at being sent around like a maid, but this drink run afforded her the opportunity to get closer to the girl. She slowly walked up to the bar, standing right next to the girl. The barman came over and raised his eyebrow, eying the tall and sexy girl. " And what can I get you, baby?, he asked. 

"Three Jack's, two with cola one with water, no ice".

Maritza looked up at the girl. Her raspy voice had garnered her attention. She was quite a sight. Tall, with really,really long black hair, dressed in all black. 

The barman fixed the drinks, giving Flaca time to speak to the girl. Before she could, a shorthaired girl appeared.

" Yo, Mari. Just met this gringo named Joel and his friend Lee. Kinda fat, but you know when you bang a fatty they always work extra hard".

The barman pushed the tray toward Flaca. "Here you go. Enjoy". Flaca took the tray and slowly walked off. So this Mari girl came to the club to look for a one-night stand. 

" You took forever", Daya complained and took one of the drinks off the tray. After a while, Daya and her friends went to dance, leaving Flaca alone. She sneaked off to the bar again, hoping Mari didn't take up her friend's offer of the two fat dudes. Flaca was overjoyed when she saw the girl still sitting by the bar. 

The barman flashed a sleazy smile at Flaca. "Back for more?".

"Liquid courage yes, you? Not so much". The barman looked dejected. 

" What can I get you then?".

"Tequila clean please". Flaca took a seat next to the girl. She was handed the drink and shot it down in one go.

Maritza checked the tall girl out again. She had piercings and an ear gauge. She looked like some kind of goth… but it was really sexy. 

Flaca turned to the girl. " Hi", she said and smiled.

"Hi", Maritza replied, half in shock.

"I think… no, I know, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life and… yeah. That's it". Flaca got up from the bar stool and attempted to walk off, but a hold on her arm prevented her. 

"Oh no, chica. You can't just leave me with that", Maritza said and offered a seductive smirk.

Damn, she has cute dimples, Flaca thought.

"I'm sorry. It's just. I kinda got a girlfriend and I'm not a cheater. I just wanted to let you know that… you're perfect".

Maritza let go of her arm and smiled at her.

" I'm Maritza, and you?".

"Flaca… Well, Marisol actually".

Just then Daya arrived. " We need more drinks. Bring em to the dancefloor", she said and went to party on. 

"Girlfriend?", Maritza asked. Flaca nodded.

" She seems like a bitch, no offence". Flaca gave half a smile and walked towards the bar. Then she stopped and turned around, facing Maritza. 

"She is a bitch and she don't treat me right. She drinks too much and I'm pretty sure she's fucking this guy Bennett from work. She only dates me to piss off her mom".

Maritza got up from the bar stool and placed her hand on Flaca's arm. "Come with me", she said softly.

\----------------------

Flaca's breathing was as rapid as her heartbeat. Maritza's face was buried between her legs.

" Oh fuck, this is so hot".

Maritza finally came up for air and tugged on Flaca's lower lip with her teeth. "You should know I just got out of a relationship and this is probably just a rebound".

Flaca nodded breathlessly. "I'm breaking up with my girlfriend soon… I might also need a rebound", she uttered.

"Good", Maritza said and kissed her sexy lover.


	12. A Flaritza Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca, Maritza and Juliana spend Christmas with Flaca's family.

"Hurry up Mari, we're gonna be late. My mom hates it when people are late". Flaca was getting rather anxious. She wanted the day to go smoothly. It was going to be her and Maritza's first big holiday together with family. Flaca was already dressed in a deep magenta coloured dress and a black coat. She sat on the sofa, Juliana on her lap was already eating at a candy cane.

" I'll be out in a second!", Maritza called out.

Finally, she appeared, dressed in an ash grey dress and matching coat. "I'm ready", she said sweetly. Flaca put Juliana on the seat next to her and got up to inspect her girlfriend better. 

" You're so beautiful", she said and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, you look really, really gorgeous too".

"Can we leave now?", they heard a small voice ask.

Maritza chuckled. " Sure baby, come on". She reached out her hand and her daughter grabbed onto it.

Flaca held the door open for Maritza and Juliana. 

"Do you think your mom is gonna like us?", Maritza asked and looked down at her daughter. 

"She's gonna love you", Flaca said reassuringly.

\--------------------

Theresa wasn't sure what to make of her daughter's change in sexuality, but nevertheless, warmly invited Flaca, Maritza and Juliana in.

"Feliz Navidad! Come on in".

Flaca hugged her mother and handed her a gift bag. " That's from Maritza and I".

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything. It's just a blessing that you're here".   
Theresa smiled at Maritza. 

"So you're the girl who stole my daughter's heart?", she asked playfully and pulled Maritza in for a hug.

"Yeah, well, she stole mine first", the petite girl said and smiled at Flaca.

" You're just in time. I'm about to dish up now. Go sit down at the table", Theresa ordered.

"Can I help?", Juliana asked innocently.

The older woman smiled at her. " Of course".

Flaca and Maritza sat next to each other, the latter opposite Marco, Flaca's younger brother. 

"So you're my big sister's prison wifey, huh?, he asked.

" Shut up, Marco or I'm telling mom sobre lo extraño magazines I know you're hiding under your mattress", Flaca whispered over to her brother.

"Chill, cabeza. I was just gonna say she's hot".

Theresa and Juliana walked over with the food and placed it on the table.

"Wow, this looks really delicious, Mrs Gonzalez", Maritza said.

"Oh no, hermosa, call me suegra".


	13. Baecation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza go on vacation together for the first time.

Flaca and Maritza both knew life after prison would be hard. They were pushing thirty and had criminal records, not to mention taking care of Juliana and working all the time to help sustain the lifestyle they wanted.

Anyone could get a job at a diner or hair salon, but the girls wanted to live comfortably. This was only possible through both working two jobs each. Flaca worked at an indie radio station at night, but her main job was working as a counselor for depressed and suicidal teenagers. It gave her a lot of purpose and she sometimes felt like it mended her in a way. She felt bad that she was the reason a guy her age was now a quadriplegic. Even if it was due to his own stupidity.

Maritza worked at a restaurant as a waitress during the week and on weekends she helped her aunt out at her secondhand clothing store.

After a few months of living together, the two best friends' relationship grew organically. They went from having long conversations about makeup or why JLo should be America's next president to spooning on the couch, discussing the future. Maritza wanted more kids, Flaca wanted them to move to Colorado once they've retired.  
They'd fall asleep due to tiredness from work, but the very same would happen the following night after Flaca came home from her seven to eleven shift at the station. Cuddling escalated to shy kisses and nervous hands touching, feeling what both had been thinking about for years.

"Did you listen tonight? I dedicated a song to you. I'm kinda not allowed to do that shit, but I kinda did it subliminally", Flaca asked as she entered the apartment.

"Sorry, but I was taking a shower and then I read Juliana a bedtime story", Maritza said and patted on the spot next to her, indicating where the taller girl should sit. 

"You read? Huh, I've never seen you read before", Flaca says jokingly and sits next to her girl, throwing an arm around her.

"I totally read and I look real intellectual and shit".

Flaca leaned in closer, tauntingly close to Maritza's ear. "Like when you're trying to figure out what to tip the waiter… and you're using your fingers to add up? Real sexy". Maritza playfully slapped her arm.

"So mean tonight", the shorter girl said and sat on Flaca's lap, straddling her in the process.

"I'm just messing with you, hermosa. So have you decided on a destination yet?", Flaca asked while playing with strands of Maritza's hair. 

"I'm thinking Cali, but not the usual Cali spots like Venice or Palm Springs".

Flaca nodded. "Yeah, too basic. Hey, what about San Diego?".

Maritza's eyes lit up. " Yes. It's beautiful, it's Latino friendly, totally hipster. I love it". She gave Flaca a peck on the nose and buried her face in the taller girl's neck.

"If this is what you're like before our vacation, I'm looking forward to la cosa real", Flaca said.

\-------------------  
Maritza and Flaca had been planning a vacation even while they were in prison. Working as much as they did, they deserved the break and could afford it too. Juliana stayed with Maritza's sister, so it was just the couple enjoying some much needed alone time. 

It was the first morning of their vacation and Maritza was up early. When Flaca eventually woke, her companion was already poolside with a mimosa in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"Wow, you didn't even wait for me to get up", Flaca said and sat down next to Maritza.

"Cos sleeping in is for abuelas. But I didn't wanna wake you up cos you look so cute when you sleeping".

The taller girl blushed at the compliment and gave Maritza a kiss on the cheek. She tied her long hair in a high ponytail and removed the teal and coral orange sarong she had put on to cover her up.  
Maritza's left eyebrow raised when Flaca revealed a deep cherise one-piece bathing suit.

"Damn mami. Where have you been hiding ese culo aungue?", Maritza asked and watched as her gorgeous girlfriend dived in a pool. 

"Come join me. No es divertido sin ti", Flaca plead and bit her lower lip. Maritza couldn't resist.

\--------------------  
The two spent the day in and out of the pool, constantly getting lost in make out sessions and drinking cocktails.  
Flaca came out of the shower and saw Maritza standing on the balcony, staring at the sunset. The taller girl put her arms around her dainty soulmate and whispered : "What are you thinking 'bout, querida?

Maritza loosened from the hold and turned to face her love. "I fall to pieces when I'm with you too", the petite girl says and smiles at a bemused Flaca.

"You listened to my show?".

"I never miss it", Maritza said and gently kissed her girlfriend.

" Wait, then why did you say..." Flaca started, but Maritza placed a finger on her lips.

"I've been thinking about us for a while now and… I was always sure that I loved you. Since that drunk Valentine's kiss all those years ago. It was just hard for me to explain it, you know? Every time I told you, you thought I meant it platonically when actually, I've been wanting you forever".

"I wanted you too, Mari. I just didn't wanna ruin our friendship 'cos that shit helped me through prison", Flaca stated, hands cupping Maritza's face.

"I wanna not be without you or your love ever again so", the tiny girl revealed a simplistic, yet elegant diamond ring she'd been hiding in her dress' pocket.

"Wait, are y-you asking me to…"

"Dammit Flaca, let me do this, okay?", the petite girl said, causing her girlfriend to smile and nod.

"You're like, all the best parts of me and I love you, Flaca. Will you marry me?".

Flaca leaned in and kissed Maritza passionately.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?".

Flaca bit her lower and held out her hand. Maritza clumsily put the ring on her finger. 

"You had like six cocktails, you sure you won't regret this in the morning?", Flaca asked and searched for Maritza's eyes.

"The only thing I regret is not getting down on one knee, like a proper proposal", Maritza joked.

Flaca smiled and embraced her girlfriend tenderly. "The night is still young, mi amor. Lots of time to get on your knees still".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself there... Hehe. If it was up to me I'd write proposal fics all the time.
> 
> Reference made to a song called 'Cherry' by Lana Del Rey.


	14. Love & Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca's mom passes and Flaritza deals with the loss.

For a brief moment in time Flaca was speechless. It felt as if her world had just fallen apart for the third time in her short life.  
But this was different.  
This wasn't hearing she'd be spending four years of her life in prison. This was even more heartbreaking than losing Maritza, her best friend and soulmate, this was her mom. She was gone forever now.

Flaca didn't know where to turn, how to act. She sat down on the couch and blankly stared out in front of her. Juliana was sitting on the carpet, playing with her Barbie, Maritza was cooking dinner. Flaca stood up and walked out the front door of their little apartment. She didn't know where she was going or how long she'd be gone, all she knew was that she had to leave for a bit. Even if it was just to find a quiet place and cry. God knows she couldn't do that at home. She had to be the strong one, the one Juliana could count on to be rational and reasonable, since Maritza was a dreamer and often times adorably aloof. Flaca knew she was the anchor, that she had to keep Maritza grounded sometimes and that the feisty little Latina relied on her to keep them safe. This wasn't a role Flaca was ready for, but she so comfortably fitted in that it had become a second nature.

Now she was breaking down. She lost her mother. She had a teenage brother who had nowhere to go now.

\---------------------

Maritza entered the living room, looking cute in her blue and white checkered apron that she always wore to make sure she never ruined any of her outfits.

"Dinner's ready. Juliana, donde esta tu otra mami?", Maritza wanted to know.

The four year old girl shrugged. "She was watching TV and then she just left".

Maritza raised an eyebrow, worried, but not wanting to freak out her daughter.

"Okay then. Go sit by the table, I'll be right there", she calmly instructed her daughter.

"Flaca's coming back, right?", the little girl asked as she made her way up from the floor".

"Of course, cariño. I'm sure she just went to buy ice cream or something".

Maritza watched as her daughter walked off to the kitchen and immediately took out her phone to call Flaca. When she heard her girlfriend's cell phone ringing in the house, she was for sure worried.

Maritza ate dinner with Juliana and given her a bath and put her to bed. It was past nine o clock and Flaca still hadn't showed up.

It was around ten when Maritza, who was busy doing dishes in an attempt to keep her mind busy, heard the front door being locked open. She rushed to the living room and nearly jumped on Flaca. Maritza was taken aback by her usually affectionate girlfriend's reluctance to hug her back.

"Flaca, where have you been? Estaba muy preocupado. And don't even get me started on Juliana".

Flaca's gaze softened and she pulled Maritza back in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I just had to leave", the taller girl said and started sobbing.

"What's wrong, baby?", Maritza asked and searched for Flaca's eyes.

"It's my mom… she died". Flaca sat down on the chair nearest to her.

Maritza placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "Flaca I'm… I'm really sorry to hear that".

Flaca nodded. "When my aunt called me… I didn't know what to do. I just had to get outta here. I ended up going home. I knew that… that Marco needed me".

Maritza kneeled down next to Flaca and thumbed away the tears from her cheek. "I'm here for you. I know I can't do anything to make you feel better, but I can just be here for you".

Flaca gave half a smile. "Thanks, Mari. And I'm sorry I left without telling you".

Maritza gave a forgiving smile. "It's alright. I just thought… like... You were sick of us and left".

"I'd never get sick of you or Juliana. I love you too much", Flaca ran her hand through Maritza's hair and placed a featherlight kiss on Maritza's forehead.

"Good, 'cos we love you". Maritza got back on her feet and held her hand out for Flaca to take. The taller girl obliged. "Have you thought about Marco yet? Where's he gonna stay?".

Flaca shook her head. "It's all just too much right now. I think I should try to get some sleep".

Maritza nodded and pulled Flaca in for another loving hug. " He's always welcome here".

Flaca bend down slightly to give Maritza a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm so glad I have you, Maritza. While I was away... trying to figure everything out, the only thing keeping me sane was the fact that I had you and Juliana to come home to".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to write this, hope I did your prompt justice though, Lisa.


	15. Games Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca and Maritza are making out and get caught in the act by Juliana.

There was no point in denying the fact that Maritza thought Flaca was sex on legs. She was tall, she had delectable curves and full lips that were simply irresistible.

Flaca thought the same about Maritza. She was so cute and dainty, easy to lift and throw down on a bed. She was a gorgeous, dimpled specimen with an attitude that made everyone take notice of her.

They loved each other, but even more so, they wanted each other. After being separated for three months, the pair reunited at a newly restored Litchfield and the first thing they did was kiss. A long, overdue 'I-love-you-more-than-a-friend' kiss that ended up getting them two shots each.

After Flaca was released, half a year later, she couldn't wait for Maritza to get out. She wanted to be with her so bad. Now they were together and oh boy, were they together.

Maritza woke up at six every morning and proceeded to place butterfly kisses all over Flaca so the younger girl could wake up. Once she did, the two would indulge in some passionate frenching, usually accompanied by heavy patting and lustful hands grabbing at desirable parts. After half an hour or so, Maritza would ready Juliana for school and Flaca had to get ready for work.

At night, after dinner and after the women put Juliana to sleep, they would continue where they left off in the morning.

This particular night was a Friday night and Flaca and Maritza had a little disagreement. Well, it could be categorized as a fight.  
Maritza bought a new dress, but it was too similar to Flaca's dress she had bought weeks before.

Maritza suggested both put on the dresses and decide who gets to keep theirs.

"See, I told you. I look freakin' great in this", Flaca said and twirled around so her girlfriend could get a better look.

"Hmm, cute, but I look like a freakin' goddess in mine, so I think I win".

Flaca rolled her eyes and walked back towards the adjacent bathroom. She felt a hand slowly unzipping the dress and pulling it down. She smirked and turned to face Maritza.

"I like you better outta the dress, if I'm being honest", Maritza said and bend down to completely take off Flaca's garment. The latter now only dressed in tantalizing red lace underwear.

Maritza raised an eyebrow. "Why you wearing sexy underwear like this to work?"

Flaca smiled and started unzipping Maritza's dress. "So I can be in a real sexy mood when I get home to you, amante".

Maritza's dress falls off of her and she's left just as exposed as Flaca. 

"And this?", Flaca asks with a giggle when she sees Maritza's black strapless bra and matching thong.

"Same reason as you", Maritza said and placed a sloppy kiss on the left side of Flaca's collarbone. 

The taller girl used her height advantage to lift her girlfriend up from the ground, copping a feel of Maritza's rear in the process. She placed her girl on the bed and used her knee to nudge Maritza's legs apart. 

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo", Maritza whispered loud enough so Flaca could be encouraged.

Flaca moved her hands up and down Maritza's thighs and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Just then the door flung open. Juliana stood in the doorway, teddy in hand.

Flaca was the first to react- getting off Maritza and grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Maritza bundled up and tried to pretend as if this wasn't an awkward situation.

"Heeeey baby. What's up? We thought you were watching TV", she said calmly.

"I was, but now I'm bored. What are you doing?", the five year old asked and scanned the room. 

"We... We are playing a game", Flaca scrambled.

"What kind of game?", the little girl asked.

"Well, it's a game that… only grown-ups play".

Maritza had to bite her lip to conceal the laugh building up inside her.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go get ice-cream", Juliana said.

"You can't just eat ice-cream without asking us first", Maritza said.

"But you're playing a game", the child said back innocently.

"She's right Mari, we're playing a game. And you can't walk out on the game. Go get some ice-cream, honey. And look in the cookie jar for some cookies to crush up and throw in, okay?".

The little girl nodded and ran off to the kitchen, leaving the door ajar.

"Damn, we need a key", Flaca said as she got from the bed and went to close the door.

Maritza leaned back on the bed and enjoyed the view of her scarcely dressed girlfriend.

Flaca made her way back to the bed and layed next to Maritza. The latter hooked her leg over her girl's waist and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you", Maritza said while lost in Flaca's eyes.

Flaca, slightly taken aback by the declaration, kissed Maritza deeply and got back on top of the petite girl, straddling her almost. They kissed passionately for what feels like forever, until Maritza needs to catch her breath.

" What if Julie walks in again?", Flaca asked out of breath. 

"Then we tell her we're still playing", Maritza said and went back in for another delicious kiss for her love.


	16. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza's life after prison, with a time jump.

Maritza woke up earlier than usual that morning, suspecting that Marcela would start crying anytime now. She wanted to spare Flaca the distraction, as she worked night shift. 

The tiny Latina tip-toed to the baby's room and found her still sleeping peacefully. She smiled and left the door slightly ajar. She proceeded to make breakfast. Pancakes, because both Flaca and Juliana loved them and because that was the only thing she could make essentially.   
She tried to work as hushly as possible, trying not to wake anyone, especially Flaca. Little did she know the other girl was already awake.

She rolled around to see Maritza's beautiful face, but there was no one next to her. She proceeded to get up and check on the baby. Marcela was still sleeping and Juliana was too. Flaca made her way to the kitchen where she found Maritza, slowly mixing pancake batter.

"Buenos dias hermosa, d'you sleep well?", Flaca asked in a whisper almost. 

Maritza placed the bowl on the counter top and made her way to her gorgeous wife. She flung her arms around Flaca and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"I missed you, so I didn't sleep much", she said with a pout and went in for another kiss. Flaca happily obliged. 

"I miss you too, but then I remember that I get to come home to you and our beautiful children". Flaca ran her hand through Maritza's long black hair and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. " Then I wasn't sad no more".

" I'm making pancakes", Maritza said and walked over to the bowl. "Do you wanna help me?".

Flaca was about to answer, when both girls heard the cry of their seven month old daughter. Flaca gave an endearing smile and went to check on Marcela. A few minutes later she returns with not only the baby in her arms, but also Juliana, holding on to the hem of Flaca's T-shirt.

"Alrighty then, who wants to eat some pancakes?", Maritza asked. Juliana was audibly excited and asked her mom to put Nutella on hers. 

Flaca can't help but smile at her adorable daughters and gorgeous wife. 

\-------------------

Since Marcela's birth, Flaca and Maritza haven't had time to themselves. Juliana was easy to manage, she could be placed in front of the TV with a bowl of caramel popcorn and a Disney movie, but the baby needed constant attention.

Of course, Flaca had to take an extra job, since Maritza cared for the children. This added to the two women feeling as if they were losing the closeness they once had. Both did everything in their power to keep their love alive and flourishing. 

"It's so nice being home", Flaca said as she walk around the nursery with Marcela in her arms. Maritza stood in the doorway, leaning against it and admiring her incredible wife.

"I know. It's like, even weird seeing you here this time of night". Maritza walked over to Flaca and put her arm around the taller girl's waist. She looked at the baby, flirting with sleep but fighting so hard to stay awake.   
"She looks just like you, you know".

This made Flaca smile. She had felt guilty at first for not carrying the baby, but Maritza really wanted to be pregnant again, so Flaca conceded. Her egg was however used with an anonymous donor. It wasn't an easy process, but they had their baby now. A sister for Juliana and a chance for Maritza to actually raise a child. She felt so guilty for not being there for Juliana that she saw raising Marcela was way to make amends. 

"She's perfect", was all Flaca could say. She put the now asleep baby in the crib. "I can't believe they're both asleep. That almost never happens", Flaca continued in a hush. Maritza simply smiled and nodded. Flaca swiftly swooped her wife into her arms, lifting her up completely.

" What's happening? ", Maritza asked with a giggle in her voice.

"Well, te tengo a mi mismo. I gotta take advantage of that". Flaca carried Maritza all the way to their room and gently put her down on their bed.

"So… what do you wanna do now, mi amor?", Maritza asked playfully.

Flaca laid down next to her, propping herself up with her elbow and stared at her lovely wife. "I wanna talk".

Maritza raised an eyebrow, but still smiled. " About what, mami?".

Flaca reached for Maritza's hand and brought it to her mouth in order to place a featherlight kiss on it. "About how much I love and adore you. About how you just keep getting more and more gorgeous everyday and -"

"Yeah, yeah… You wanna fuck right?", Maritza interjected.

Flaca gave a cheeky smile. "So freaking badly".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it!


	17. Necesitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca is worried about having sex whilst pregnant.   
> Just a quick, kinda smutty fic...  
> For the people.

Maritza couldn't hide the fact that she was horny as hell. Three months pregnant and all she could think about getting it on with a very precocious Flaca, who was so immersed in reading parenting books and watching birth videos on YouTube, she didn't even notice her girlfriend aching for her.  
Maritza hoped Flaca would still find her attractive, even though she gained a few pounds. The younger girl promised that she would always find Maritza attractive, no matter what. 

On this particular night, Maritza wanted it really badly.   
She had tried to show Flaca that she was in the mood, by placing playful little kisses in and around her neck while watching TV. Flaca gave her a confused look, but still cuddled the petite Latina. It was the beginning of winter, so the two were snuggled up, but Maritza wanted more.

Once they got in bed, Maritza knew she had to do something or else she'd never get the satisfaction she craved.

"Que pasa? Are you sick of me or something?", she asked.

Flaca gave her a quizzical look. " Sorry, cariño. I was reading this article online about breastfeeding and -"

"Make love to me. Please… I need it so bad right now", Maritza interjected.

"Mari, I don't know if…"

"I don't wanna hear it. Just do me", the petite girl had a sort of hunger and need in her eyes that Flaca didn't know, but that turned her on completely.

"I read that it could be dangerous to have sex when you're pregnant. I don't wanna risk your life or that of our kid, you know?".

Maritza sighed and grabbed hold of the covers, pulling them off of Flaca in the process. The taller girl just smiled and scooted closer to Maritza. 

"How bad do you want it?", Flaca asked in her girl's ear.

"Really bad", the older girl replied. She gave Flaca that look that reduced the younger girl to a big puddle of goo. She couldn't resist that look.

Flaca proceeded to unbutton Maritza's pajama shirt, exposing her perfect breasts which seemed to be enjoying the pregnancy thus far. She placed gentle kisses from Maritza's neck in a straight line down to her navel.  
Maritza moaned slightly, wanting more.  
Flaca thumbed over her excited nipples and placed wet, sloppy kisses slightly below her navel. Maritza felt weak in the knees and grabbed hold of Flaca's hair. 

"You ready?", Flaca asked, searching for Maritza's eyes.

The petite girl simply nodded.  
\------------------------

Maritza was laying next to Flaca, her head resting on the other girls chest. Their heartbeats seemed to sound in unison. Maritza couldn't remember the last time she felt so connected to anything or anyone. Flaca played with a strand of Maritza's hair, simply enjoying the afterglow.

"Eso fue increíble", Maritza said and intertwined her fingers with Flaca's.

"Lo sé. Todavía estoy orgasmando".


	18. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Flaritza Valentine's...
> 
> Don't have to ask me twice =)

It was Valentine's day, a day that was meant for love and for being in love. It was also a day that was near to Maritza's heart. It was on this day when she shared her first kiss with Flaca, the love of her life. Of course, the kiss didn't change their status, they were still just best friends. Now, it was different. 

After being separated for five months, the two were back at Litchfield. Many of their old Spanish Harlem family weren't there, but it didn't bother the two that much, as long as they had each other.

When they reconnect, Flaca expressed that she loved Maritza too. The two shared a shy kiss on the lips, but had to cut it short when a COs footsteps could be heard.

Things were different these days. Flaca and Maritza were in separate dorms and Maritza worked custodial while Flaca remained in the kitchen. Alison Abdullah took charged the kitchen and she was just as stern as Gloria. Flaca and Maritza didn't see each other that much, but always ate meals together and whenever they could, they would sneak off to the library and engage in shy kisses that would sometimes escalate into heated make out sessions before either one could put a stop to it.

Valentine's day was a big deal to Maritza, Flaca knew that. That's why she had to plan something big to impress her girl and show her that she really cared.

But things were never easy in prison. Flaca had to work the Valentine's party with the rest of the kitchen squad and couldn't spend it with Maritza. Flaca pleaded with Alison to give her a few minutes off just so she could dance one song with Maritza, but Alison didn't budge. 

The morning of Valentine's day, Maritza got up early and went to shower and got dressed. She spent a little longer on hair and makeup, just to look extra cute for her girl, should they even see each other. Maritza wasn't expecting anything big, she knew it would be impossible anyway, all she craved was a kiss and a declaration of love from her girlfriend. That would be enough for her.

Flaca was already seated at the table when Maritza arrived. She sat next to her tall girlfriend. "Hi", Maritza said sweetly.

"Hola, cariño. Happy Valentine's day", Flaca said and placed a quick kiss on Maritza's cheek before a CO could see it.

"Thank you Flaquita. Same to you". Maritza smiled and reached for Flaca's hand. They intertwined fingers underneath the table. Flaca leaned over and whispered into Maritza's ear. "I would've gotten you a gift but, they don't stock anything worthy of you in the commissary".

Maritza giggled. "I already have you and you're the greatest gift". 

"Damn, you're cheesy as fuck these days", Flaca joked and placed another kiss on Maritza's cheek.

"That's a shot Gonzalez", a CO said behind them.

"So worth it", Flaca said and smiled at Maritza. They ate their breakfast, discussing all the latest Litchfield gossip.

\-------------------

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to enjoy it, except Maritza. It was no fun without Flaca. 

Flaca spotted Maritza sitting on a chair, watching the other inmates dance. She gave Alison a pleading look, and the woman conceded.  
"One song, but then your lanky ass better be here", she said.   
Flaca nearly hugged the woman, but didn't wanna waste any time. She took her hairnet off and walked up to Maritza.

"May I have this dance?", she asked and held her hand out. 

Maritza couldn't help but smile. "Whose cheesy now?", she asked, but obliged.

The two walked to the makeshift dance floor and almost right on queue, a slow song started playing. Flaca smiled at the fact that it was a Coldplay song. She and Maritza both hated them, but it didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was that the two of them were together again. That they found each other and that they loved each other. 

"I love you, you know", Flaca said. She kissed the top of Maritza's head, as the shorter girl rested her head on Flaca's chest.

"I love you too. And I always will". Maritza looked up and found Flaca's eyes. They smiled at each other and Maritza got on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on Flaca's lips. Luckily no one saw. After the song, Flaca begrudgingly had to leave Maritza behind. She walked towards the kitchen but was stopped by Alison. 

"Where do you think you're going?", the older woman asked.

"Back to work", Flaca said.

Alison smiled. "It's okay, Gonzales. You've got the rest of the night off. Go on, your girl's waiting for you".


	19. Good Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Flaca is a "fuckgirl", but likes Maritza so she wants to quit her ways.
> 
> Prompt 2: Mari works in a nightclub, Flaca is a drug dealer... Love happens

Flaca Gonzalez sat at the table, sipping her Jack slowling and kept her eye on the simply gorgeous bartender. Long and silky black hair, expressive eyebrows, cute dimples and a body that made Flaca wanna thank God she's lesbian.

Maritza rolled her eyes when she saw Flaca ogling her again. The two have come to know each other from Flaca's nightly visits to the club where Maritza worked.  
Maritza thought the tall, overly confident girl was quite attractive, but she could never fall in love with her.  
She had a new girl on her arm every other night and by the amount of cash she had on her, showed she was into some dodgy business practices.  
Maritza knew she had to stay away from her, even though her resolve grew weaker and weaker as the nights went on.

Flaca decided to make a move on the petite girl, who seemed to know her way around admirers.

"Can I have another double, hermosa?", Flaca asked and tapped her fingers on the table.

Maritza rolled her eyes as she poured the drink.

"How about you and I go out later? When do you finish here?".

"No thanks, I'm not into your… kind".

Flaca raised an eyebrow, and a whimper almost escaped Maritza's lips when she saw how sexy the taller girl looked. 

"What do you mean? You don't like chicks or something?".

"I don't have a preference, I'm bi-sexual. I just don't date fuckgirls, which you are". Maritza handed Flaca the drink and went on to tend to her other customers, leaving Flaca bemused.

After serving a few other people, Maritza noticed that Flaca hadn't yet retreated back to her table and that she was still lingering around at the bar. Maritza walked over.

"Anything else?", the shorter girl asked sweetly

"Yes, actually. Why did you call me a fuckgirl? No está bien", Flaca said and took a sip of whiskey.

Maritza wasn't sure if the girl was really upset, or just playing around.

"I just see you kissing and hugging different girls all the time. Sometimes you even come here with one person, and leave with another. Perdon pero esa es la verdad". 

Flaca leaned across the counter top, closing the distance between herself and Maritza.   
"And what if I told you I'd leave all of that for you?".

Maritza had to gulp, Flaca's whiskey infused breath and expensive smelling perfume was reducing her to a puddle of mush. She had to be firm.

"I know girls like you. You can't quit the game".

Just as Flaca was about to answer back, a cute girl made her way from the dancefloor to the bar.  
"Hey Flaca, haven't seen you in forever", she said.

Flaca was unsure of what the girl's name was, but knew they had had a rendezvous a while back. "Heeeey, you… It has been a while". Flaca took a sip of her drink and watched as the girl walked back looking dejected.

"See?! That is what I'm talking about. You didn't even remember that girl's name". Maritza wiped the counter top and thought her last comment would deter Flaca. 

"You're right", was the response she got from the taller girl. "I fuck around and I disregard everybody's feelings. I don't remember names and shit like that and I'm just the biggest bitch in New York City", she continued. 

This made Maritza look up.

Flaca continued. "I don't remember that your favorite food is pizza and that you order it at ten every night from Luigi's just around the corner. I don't remember that you look absolute drop dead gorgeous in that little black dress you love to wear 'cos it shows off your small waist or that you have a daughter you love more than anything in the world. And no, I ain't a stalker… I just notice and listen. 'Cos when it comes to you, I'm all in. I'm sorry you think otherwise".

Maritza was left speechless. Flaca took out a couple of banknotes and placed it on the counter top. She made her way out of the crowded nightclub.

\----------------------

Flaca didn't show up for a few nights, and Maritza was beginning to worry. Anything could've happened to the girl. After a week, Flaca turned up. She went to sit by her regular table and Maritza took the initiative and walked over.   
She placed a double whiskey on the table in front of Flaca. 

"I remember things too", she said with a hopeful smile.

Flaca looked at the drink and then at Maritza. "Thanks", she said and offered half a smile.

"About the other night… I'm sorry if I offended you", Maritza began, sitting down opposite Flaca.

"It's fine. I understand. This is still my favorite place to drink though".

Maritza took a pen from her shirt pocket and wrote something down on a napkin. She pushed it towards Flaca, who scanned the napkin a few times.

"Is this your number?".

Maritza nodded. "You're gonna take me out on Saturday. I knock off at two, so you better find a 24 hour diner or something".

Flaca was complexly perplexed, but smiled. "I'll try not to disappoint you".

"You better not", Maritza said and made her way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, but I liked writing this.


	20. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza's first date post-prison

Maritza read Flaca's letter over and over and over again. Until she knew the words like lyrics to a song. 

Dear Maritza,  
I love you too.  
I’m sorry I didn’t say it back that night, but I was too scared. It felt as if I was losing you and as if those would be our final words.   
But I do love you. More than anything else in the world.  
More than I love The Smiths, black clothing and eyeliner put together.

I’m out of prison now. Life’s shitty, but ain’t it always?   
I just miss you. I miss your stupid perfect face and your sass and your loud Latina mouth.  
I wanted to let you know that I want us to be together once you get out. I know you ain’t on the best terms with your family so you can stay with us for a while. I just don’t wanna be apart anymore, Mari.  
Look after yourself, I’ll see you soon.

Love,  
Your Flaca

 

Maritza couldn't wait to get out of prison so that she can be with her girl again.   
On the day of her release, she almost ran straight into Flaca's arms and nearly knocked the taller girl over. 

"I missed you so much", she said and hugged Flaca for all she's worth.

"I missed you too, hermosa. But we're together now".

\---------------------  
Maritza and Flaca spent all their time together. Flaca got Maritza a job at the same fish market where she worked and for a while, things were alright. The real change came when both girls started working as waitresses at a hipster restaurant.  
The money was good, Flaca's mom began to feel better and soon the girls could move out and live in a studio apartment of their own.

Maritza loved being with Flaca again, and the younger girl felt the same, but it was hard to hide their feeling. Maritza still read Flaca's letter sometimes and wanted to ask Flaca about the them 'being together' part, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship or make things awkward.

Flaca wanted Maritza too. But the pain of possibly losing her outweighed the desire to be honest with her.

One night, after cohabiting for six weeks, and while indulging in Thai food and white wine spritzers, Maritza just had to bring up her feelings. She had been hiding them for too long. She scooted closer to Flaca and rested her head on the younger girl's chest. 

"Hmm, what's up?", Flaca inquired.

"I like you", Maritza merely said and looked up into Flaca's eyes.

"I like you too", Flaca said and continued watching TV.

"No, estúpida. I meant like, I like you. I wanna… I wanna date you". This made Flaca immediately look at Maritza.

"You messing with me?", she asked.

Maritza shook her head in the negative. 

Flaca leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her companion's lips. Maritza reciprocated. After a few seconds, Flaca retreated. She ran her hand through Maritza's hair. "I've been in love with you since… Fuck, I can't even remember how long".

Maritza giggled. "I guess prison just messed with our heads so much that we didn't even know we loved each other."

"That's over now. We're starting a new life together", Flaca kissed Maritza's forehead.

"So you really wanna do this?", Maritza asked.

"Yup, and I wanna do it right".

Maritza raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?".

"I wanna take you out on a date. Our first date".

Maritza flung her arms around Flaca. "I can't wait".

\----------------

Maritza was incredibly excited about the date Flaca had been planning for the last few days. She wondered what it would entail. 

Cocktails at some fancy bar with a view of the sunset, followed by dinner at an upmarket restaurant and to end it all off, a moonlight stroll in the park.

Maritza had to admit that her dream date was rather expensive and she wasn't sure how safe a moonlight stroll in the park would be. She decided that whatever Flaca planned would be incredible, because it was them and they loved each other more than they loved material things.

On the morning of the date, Flaca was very quiet, something that worried Maritza.

The older girl poured milk over her and Flacs's cereal. " You okay, cariño?", she inquired. 

"Yeah… I'm fine", Flaca said and forced a smile. Maritza wasn't falling for it.

"Tell me what's wrong, Flaquita and don't you dare lie to me".

"Okay… I'm nervous. I'm nervous about tonight. It just has to be perfect and…"

"Of course it'll be perfect, cos it's you and you're perfect", Maritza interjects. She tiptoed to place a kiss on Flaca's lips.

"Okay, I feel a lot better now", the taller girl said and hugged her petite girlfriend.

\----------------

Flaca waited for Maritza in the living room. She knew the petite girl loved to make an entrance. Maritza emerged from her bedroom dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her body just right and showed off her tiny waist

"You look so sexy", Flaca said and took Maritza's hand.

"And you are so sexy", Maritza said, looking at Flaca from head to toe. The taller girl was wearing a short leather skirt and a The Cure t-shirt that was tucked in. Ripped fishnet stockings and classic Vans rounded off her ensemble.

" Are you ready?", Flaca asked. Maritza nodded in the affirmative.

They drove for a while and Maritza had no idea where they were headed. They finally stopped at a small restaurant. They got out, and walked into the restaurant. 

Maritza could gather from the decor that it was an Italian restaurant and she smiled internally, knowing what was next.

They sat down at a table in the corner by a window where one could actually see the sunset. A young waiter arrived at the table. 

"Buona serra, my name is Paolo and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with some Chianti?"

"Yes please", Maritza answered brightly. The waiter poured the wine and placed the menus in front of the girls. 

"We have a wide range of authentic Italiano food, but our main speciality is our pizza".

" I thought it might be", Maritza said and smiled at Flaca.

"Well, I recommend our spicy bacon and mushroom pizza with rocket and a blue cheese ricotta dressing".

"We'll have that", Flaca said and handed Paolo the menus. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

Maritza gave Flaca a bemused look.

" What?", the taller girl asked.

"A pizza with all my favorite toppings just happens to be on their menu?".

"I know… it's weird, right?", Flaca said and smiled at the girl sitting opposite her.

The two ate the delicious pizza and continued having their usual funny conversations. It all felt so natural, as if it was meant to be like that. As they were meant to date, meant to be together.

After dinner they drove back home in comfortable silence. Maritza looked out the window and her eyes followed the city lights. She was so happy to be free again and it was even better now that she had Flaca by her side.

"I love you", Maritza said suddenly. 

Flaca glanced at the older girl, but then kept her eyes on the road again.

" I love you too ", Flaca said back.

Maritza smiled… she finally heard the words she'd been waiting for for such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile.  
> Enjoy it though!


	21. Sleaze and Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca's brother keeps making gross comments about Maritza, so she goes to complain to his family.

Maritza didn't like when Pedro Gonzalez made sleazy comments about her when she walked passed the corner where him and his wannabe thug friends always hung out.

"Ay mami! How's about you come over here and sit on my lap?", he yelled out. Maritza was tired after an eight hour shift and just wanted to get Juliana from the babysitter and get home. 

She ignored the catcalling, until Pedro called out: "I promise, only mamada so you ain't get no bastard baby again". His friends chuckled and continued talking about whatever. But Maritza took an immediate left and walked towards Pedro's mother's house. She was going to tell her about her son's disgusting comments. She bangs on the door, expecting a middle aged woman to open the door. Instead, it's a tall girl, dressed in ripped black jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt that has seen better days.

" Yes?", the girl asked, looking down at the petite Maritza.

"Do you know Pedro? That lanky ass matón who hangs out on the corner".

"What did that estupido do now? And yeah, he's my brother".

"He been making gross comments at me for like a month and today he called my daughter a bastard. He can call me whatever he likes, but if he says anything about my baby girl, I'll kill him".

The taller girl raised an eyebrow, sizing up the short girl. " I'll talk to my mom about it. She'll set him straight".

Maritza gave half a smile. "Thanks"

Flaca smiled back. "No worries… and sorry about Pedro. He should never have said bad things about your kid".

Maritza felt the need to linger around longer, just to keep talking to the girl. There was something about her that was hard to define. "I have to go now".

"See you around", Flaca said and slowly closed the door.

\---------------------

Pedro sat down next to Marco on the couch and watched TV with him. Their mother was in the kitchen doing dishes. Flaca came from her room and stood in font of the TV.

" Move, pendeja, I can't see", Pedro said and threw a pillow at his sister.

"First promise to stop harassing people".

" The fuck are you talking about, Flaca? I ain't harassing people ".

" Then why did that girl show up here today to complain about you? You called her kid a bastard ".

Pedro chuckled. "Oh, Maritza? I was just messing with the perra. Ain't you seen her? She's hot as fuck".

Flaca had to admit that this Maritza was indeed stunning, but she first had to straighten out her idiot brother.

"Don't mess with her again, you hear me?"

"You ain't my mother", Pedro said.

"That's right, she ain't, but I am. And you're gonna stop harassing that girl and anyone else you been messing with", Theresa said as she emerged from the kitchen.

\-----------------------

Maritza walked passed Pedro and his friends again, but no one said anything.   
After a week of his good behavior, Maritza went back to his mother's house, but internally hoped his mysterious sister opened the door again. Maritza had Juliana by the hand as she knocked on the door.

The tall gothy girl did open again.

"Hi", Flaca said and smiled.

" Hello... I just wanted to come by and say that your brother's been behaving himself. Thanks for telling your mom about it".

"It was nothing", Flaca looked down at the four year old Juliana. " Is this your daughter?".

"Yeah… Juliana".

Flaca kneeled down and spoke to the girl. " Juliana? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name's Flaca". The taller girl got up again and smiled at Maritza. "She's precious... And so is her gorgeous mami".

Maritza bit her lower lip to try and hide her blush.

"I'm sorry if that was too…"

Maritza interjects by placing her hand on Flaca's arm. "You're sweet. We have to get going before it gets dark, so I guess I'll see you around".

Flaca nodded and gave a hopeful smile.  
Just as she was about to close the door, Maritza turned around. 

"I think you're gorgeous too, Flaca", she said with a cheeky smile.


	22. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza get married 5 years after prison and some familiar faces show up.

The day had finally arrived. Maritza and Flaca were going to get married in front of all their friends and family and fans, since they were streaming live on their Team Flaritza YouTube channel.

Maritza was the excited one and Flaca was just freaking out. They did each other's makeup, but Flaca was too jittery and kept messing up Maritza's winged eyeliner.

"Geez, Flaca... Calm down", Maritza said, growing impatient.

"Shit, sorry", the taller girl said and used a face wipe to clean Maritza's eye. 

Maritza grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "Chill mami… okay?".

Flaca nodded and whispered "okay".

"I'mma go get changed into my dress now", Maritza said all giddy and went into the other room. Flaca checked to see if her bride to be was completely busy, then went outside. There were already some guests arriving. She spotted Gloria and nearly ran towards the woman.

"Gloria! Hi", Flaca said and hugged the older woman.

"Ey, what's up? You know you're getting married in less than twenty minutes right? Why you still dressed like Marilyn Manson?".

"I'm freaking out Gloria. I don't think I can do this".

"What you mean? You getting cold feet?".

Flaca looked around nervously. "No, but… I'm scared. Like, what if I screw up? What if, what if I forget to pay the electric bill or if I forget to pick Juliana up from school? Or I drink the last bit of milk but I don't throw the carton away? What then?".

Gloria was confused by Flaca's ramblings. "What are you talking about, mija?".

" What if I'm a bad wife, Gloria?".

Gloria sighed and gave the terrified girl a comforting hug.

"Of course you're gonna screw up, estupida, but Maritza loves you. All you gotta do is keep loving the girl back. You do that, and she'll put up with all the stupid ass stuff you'll do"

Flaca smiled and nodded. "I gotta go now. Gracias, Gloria".

\-----------------

Maritza was dressed in her wedding gown, she admired herself in the full length mirror when she heard the door open. 

"Flaca you ain't suppose to see me in my dress", she called out.

" Yeah, yeah. It ain't Flaca, it's me", Aleida said. Maritza turned around and saw the older woman. 

"I came to give you some advice", she continued.

Maritza smiled. " Proceed", she said.

"Flaca is... One weird, misinformed, kinda ditzy kid, but she loves you. She always has. And she tried to hide that shit but she ain't slick, fuckin' whole of Harlem knew… 'cept you of course, cos you an idiot. What I'm tryna say is... She ain't gonna hurt you. She gone love you even when you're a bitch and even when you too loud. You gotta make sure you love her like that too".

Maritza hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Aleida".

\---------------

Maritza and Flaca walked hand in hand down the isle, glancing at each other.

"I love you", Flaca whispered down at Maritza.

The shorter girl squeezed Flaca's hand. "I love you too".

The pastor conducted the ceremony and it was time for the vows. The girls had written their own and Flaca was up first.

"Maritza Maria Ramos Godín, I love you. So freaking much that it hurts. You're the most perfect, crazy person I know and I'm gonna love you. I'm gonna love you when you yell at me, when you're sick and even when you're having a bad hair day. I'm gonna love you forever. More and more each day and without ever stopping… You're mine now Mari, and I'm yours. Always".

Maritza had to fight the tears, but she failed miserably. She sniffled and began:

"My dearest Flaquita, you're my bestie, my love and my soulmate. I can't imagine a life without you. I can't even imagine me without you. You complete me, you make me laugh and you love me even when I don't deserve it. I want to spend my life with you, loving me even when I don't deserve it. We're a team, Flaca.. Always.

The pastor grinned.

"Well, if no one objects to these two getting married here today, I now, with the power vested in me by the state of New York, declare you Mrs and Mrs Ramos-Gonzales. You may kiss your bride".

Flaca bent down and gave Maritza a quick peck on the lips. 

" Come on, you can do better than that!", Aleida yelled out.

Maritza stood on her tiptoes and snaked her arms around Flaca's neck. She kissed the taller girl passionately, so much so that she got a cheer from the guests.

"Save some for tonight, cariño", Flaca said as they broke from the kiss.

Maritza leaned forward and whispered: "I'm kissing someplace else tonight".


	23. The Normalcy Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza have common married life problems.

It started out with little things - Flaca forgetting to do the dishes or Maritza using all the hot water for her morning showers. Then, it got bigger, Flaca spent more of her free time with Juliana and Marcela and Maritza spent money on unnecessary beauty products. Soon they were fighting all the time. Gone were the late night conversations about any and everything. Gone were the kisses for no reason and the whispers of sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Flaca woke up one morning and sat up straight in the bed. She looked over and saw the bed was empty beside her. She frowned. It wasn't like Maritza to get up early on a Saturday morning. Then she remembered that Maritza was away for a work retreat. The thirty year old woman sighed. What happened between them? How did they go from being best friends and soulmates to hardly speaking? Flaca knew she had to do something, something drastic to win Maritza back. To rekindle their romance that once sparked so brightly, it burnt away their past mistakes and fears and made them combust into love. 

\-----------------

Maritza checked the time on her phone. She was running late, she promised Flaca she'd be home by ten on the Sunday morning. 

She missed her wife and kids, even though these days she and Flaca couldn't really agree on things. Maritza wanted so badly to be happy again. She knew she had to fix things with Flaca, and soon too.

\-----------------

Maritza walked into the house and was greeted by seven year old Juliana and three year old Marcela. Flaca was there too. The taller woman walked over and hugged Maritza, who duly reciprocated. 

"I missed you, mi amor", Flaca whispered.

"So did I, with you". Maritza let go of Flaca and hugged her kids. 

"Mama, we baked you a cake", Juliana said excited.

"What? I was only gone for one night", Maritza joked and brushed her older daughter's bangs out of her eyes.

"One night too many", Flaca said and took Maritza's hand. " Come on, eat some cake with us".

"Sunday lunch first", Maritza said in a mock serious tone, but followed Flaca and the kids to the table.

After catching up with her family, Maritza went to take a shower. She was cautious not to use all the hot water. When she got out of the shower, she saw Flaca had already unpacked her overnight bag and was now laying on the bed, reading a Vogue magazine.

" Thanks for unpacking my stuff. And for the cake", Maritza said softly. Flaca looked up and smiled at her beautiful wife. 

"It was nothing, I love doing nice things for you. Honestly, I haven't done it in a while".

Maritza sat down on the the foot of the bed. "I know things have been difficult between us, and I know that it's partly my fault".

Flaca put down the magazine and sat up straight, grabbing Maritza's hand. "It's my fault too, but I don't wanna lose you. I wanna stop fighting and I wanna get back to us being… us".

Maritza smiled. " I want that too".

Flaca leaned over and gave Maritza a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you, remember that".

"I love you too, Flaca", Maritza said and kissed her wife.

\----------------

Maritza woke up the next morning, took a quick shower and got Juliana ready for school, all before Flaca even woke up. She made sure their daughter got on the bus safely, then fixed breakfast for Marcela and Flaca. 

Flaca woke up to the smell of bacon burning slightly and knew Maritza was cooking. She made her way to the kitchen and found Marcela indulging in coco-pops and Maritza looking flustered in front of the stove.

"Good morning, pretties", Flaca said and placed a kiss on top of Marcela's head. 

"I'm making breakfast", Maritza said and signalled for Flaca too take a seat at the table. She dished up the food and walked over to the table to place the food in front of Flaca. The younger girl flung her arm around Maritza's waist and pulled her closer. 

" Thank you for breakfast, hermosa".

"My pleasure".

Flaca took Marcela to preschool and thought Maritza would be gone already, but she found her woman still sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels.

"Ain't you going to work?", Flaca asked and joined Maritza in the sofa.

"I'm taking a personal day. I feel like we need to talk".

Flaca nodded. "Talk", she encouraged Maritza.

"Okay. I'm sorry about taking long ass showers and buying expensive face creams. That's selfish of me".

"And I'm sorry about not doing household chores and not spending enough time with you".

Maritza leaned over and hugged Flaca tightly.

"I love you so much, Flaca. You're my soulmate".

"And you're my reason for living", Flaca said and kissed Maritza's forehead.


	24. Sexy Lumberjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca is in love with Maritza but hides it due to fear of losing her, until the morning of the night before.

Calvin Harris' Slide was blasting over the speakers and Maritza Ramos and Flaca Gonzales were dancing around their small living room, the two had just signed a major deal with Forever 21 to wear their clothes in their YouTube videos.

After getting released seven months after the riot, the girls reconnected and their fans were as supportive as always. Instead of videos about life in prison, they made videos about life after prison. Catching up on all the shows they missed, fashion trends they never could follow, snacks and apps that weren't around and music they never knew.  
They were generating over 25 000 views per video and Forever 21 decided to pay them $2500 each a month, for wearing their clothes and name dropping here and there.

"Are we like, legit businesswomen now?", Flaca asked out of breath from dancing.

"I think so, but that don't mean we wearing pantsuits all of a sudden", Maritza remarked.

" Fuck no, I ain't Hillary Clinton. Although I would've voted for her, y'know", Flaca stated.

Maritza nodded in agreement and took another sip of her gin and tonic. She took off her oversized pastel pink t-shirt, exposing a black lacy bra and her flat tummy. Flaca was entranced by her beautiful best friend's incredible body. 

"I wanna try on my new shirt", Maritza explained her undressing. 

The song switched from Slide to Beneath Your Beautiful. Flaca drank from her glass of vodka, still looking at Maritza , getting dressed in a red flannel shirt. She ties her jet black hair in a loose bun and poses with one hand on the hip. " How do I look?", she asked sweetly.

"Like a sexy lumberjack", Flaca joked.

Maritza walked closer to where Flaca was sitting on the couch. "Don't be a bitch", she said and sat on Flaca's lap.

The taller girl gulped. Maritza's face was so close to hers.

"I did say a sexy lumberjack", she said, trying to escape Maritza's intense gaze.

"Do you think I'm sexy?".

" And beautiful. Don't forget beautiful", Flaca gave a sheepish smile.

Maritza playfully slapped Flaca's forehead and got off of her.

"I like this shirt. It does something to you", Maritza joked and walked into the kitchen, looking for more snacks.

\------------------------

The next morning Flaca woke up with a banging headache from drinking and spending hours talking with Maritza. 

Maritza.

She loved Maritza. Scratch that, she was in love with Maritza and she had to do something about that.

Flaca took a cold shower and got dressed. She found Maritza in the kitchen, cooking eggs. 

"Hi", the shorter girl said cheerfully and flashed a smile in Flaca's direction.  
She was still in her pajamas - a sky blue tank top and dark purple shorts, hair disheveled and no make up on. To Flaca she's never looked more breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Hey", Flaca said and walked over to Maritza. She put her arms around Maritza's waist and lifted her up.

"What's happening?", Maritza asked with a giggle.

"I love you and I wanna make love to you right here, right now", Flaca said calmly.

Maritza wrapped her legs around Flaca's back and kissed her heatedly, as if she'd been wanting to for years.

"Damn, mami. You want it don't ya?", Flaca joked as she placed Maritza on the countertop .

"I've been wanting you for years, baby. What took you so long?", Maritza asked.

"I just needed a little time, but I'm ready now". Flaca removed her Black Sabbath T-shirt, exposing her braless chest. Maritza's hands grazed her soft mounds.

Flaca giggled at the touch. " I thought you was more of an ass girl".

"I'm a you kinda girl, baby", Maritza whispered and grabbed Flaca's hands, using them to pull down her shorts and panties.

" You're fucking beautiful, Maritza Ramos", Flaca said as she looked at the immodesty of her best friend and hopefully, girlfriend. 

"And I ain't even wearing the lumberjack shirt".


	25. Family & Feuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca meets Maritza's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one kinda angsty...  
> But happy ending!

It was true that Maritza loved Flaca, her lanky and weird, amazingly beautiful girlfriend. Maritza loved waking up next to Flaca every morning and going to bed with her every night. Their lives after prison wasn't perfect, but they were together so that's all that really mattered.

The girls worked as promo girls for a fancy events planning company. All they had to do was show up at clubs, looking hot and luring customers away to go to clubs that were paying the events planning company.   
It was a sweet deal, considering they mainly worked at night and got a clothing allowance plus free make-up and hair products.

Maritza's biggest dream was to have her daughter live with them, but her mother and sister did not like the idea.   
It was true that Maritza's sister was part of a lesbian cult collective, but as a councilor looking to "in" lesbian women. When Maritza told her family that she was dating and living with a woman they wanted to send an exorcist over. Maritza was hurt and hid it from Flaca because she was afraid the younger girl wouldn't want to date her anymore.

Flaca eventually found out one morning. The two were in their pajamas, eating cereal and debating the return of the choker necklace when there was a knock on the door. Flaca walked over to open and found a priest and two other guys with him.

"Can I help you?", she asked confused.

"No, buy we are here to help you. I am Padre Rey and I was sent by Mrs Irina Ramos. She asked that I come her and pray for you.

Maritza walked over to join Flaca. She was having none of it.

" Lo siento Padre, pero no ayudamos. Estamos bien". Maritza closed the door and flopped down on the couch with a huff.

"¿Que diablos fue eso?", Flaca wanted to know.

That's when Maritza came clean and told her girlfriend about her family's beliefs.

" Fuck, look Mari, I don't want you to feel guilty and shit 'cos like, they ain't ever coming between us". Flaca flung her arm around Maritza's shoulders. "I love you and we been through so much shit that this ain't even anything".

Maritza shrugged. "It's something if we want Juliana to come live with us. My mom and Isadora ain't giving her up to two niñas femeninas".

Flaca frowned and pulled Maritza in for a comforting hug. "I love you, babe. We'll figure this out".

\--------------------

It had been two weeks since Maritza's mother sent the priest, and Flaca decided that enough was enough. She called Irina Ramos one morning while Maritza was in the shower.

"Hello, who's this?", the woman asked stern and Flaca knew she was dealing with a live one. 

" Hi, I'm… My name is Marisol Gonzales. I'm your daughter's girlfriend".

Flaca heard a sigh .

"So you're the hood rat Mexicano my daughter met in prison?".

Flaca didn't flinch at the insulting tone. She was in prison for five years and all of them was with Aleida Diaz and Maria Ruiz. Granted, they never meant their insults in a malicious way.

" That's me. I called cos I wanted to ask if you and I and Maritza could just sit down, maybe have dinner…"

"Listen Marisol, I won't ever condone your lifestyle and I will not have dinner with you and Maritza".

" Look lady, I don't give a fuck about you or your feelings, I love your daughter and she just wants her kid back".

"I'm not going to let my Juliana live with two lesbians in some crappy apartment, okay? Maritza signed away her parental rights and responsibilities when she went to prison".

" Juliana deserves to be with her mother. And Maritza… Maritza loves her so much. Can't you just try to understand that?".

Irina was silent for a few seconds. "You can come over to my house tomorrow, around six".

"Thank you Mrs Ramos. We'll be there".

\-----------------

The car ride was nervy.  
At first Maritza was upset that Flaca had called her mother, but then she realized that she could see Juliana again. She only visited her daughter on the weekends and Flaca wasn't allowed to go with her.  
Maritza wanted nothing more than for Flaca and Juliana to like each other. She also wanted her mother to see reason. To see that she loved Flaca and that the feeling was mutual.

" Are you nervous?", Flaca asked as the car stopped in front of the house.

"Yes. That's such a stupid question", Maritza sneered. Flaca understood that she was stressed and put a consoling arm around her.

"I'm sorry, cariño I was jus…"

"Chill, I get it. Come on, let's do this. Maybe mama Ramos will take one look at us, see we're the definition of relationship goals and let all this homohate slide".

Maritza had to laugh at that.

\----------------

Irina opened the door as the girls walked up the steps to the porch, hand in hand.

"Hola, ma", Maritza said and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hello, Maritza. And… Marisol, right?"

Flaca nodded. "You can call me Flaca though".

"D'you get that nickname in prison?"

"Actually, I did", Flaca smiled sweetly at the woman dressed in a stylish A-line cut dress, olive green in colour.

Irina made way for the two girls to enter the house.

The interior matched the outer. Homely decor, mostly darker colours. Flaca looked around the living room and the first thing she noticed was a baby picture of Maritza. She nearly cooed.

" You can sit down. Isadora took Juliana out for ice cream, but I'm sure they'll be back soon".

Maritza and Flaca sat down next to each other and were still holding hands.

"So, you two… are together?"

Maritza was first to speak. "Yes mom. We're together. We live together, we sleep in the same bed and we… "

"Have sex", Flaca finished the sentence.

Irina looked as if she was about to call out seven Hail Mary's.

"I just want my daughter, ma. I've been working and so is Flaca. We have the means to look after her".

Irina shook her head. " You're both ex cons. What kind of life is that for a child?".

Just then Isadora and Juliana walked in. The little girl saw her mother and ran towards her. The little girl jumped on her mother and sat on her lap.

"Hey baby, how are you?", she asked softly.

Flaca was completely taken aback by Maritza and her daughter and their tender exchanges. The taller girl practically froze in her seat.

"Juliana, you wanna help with dinner?", Isadora asked.

" Okay", the four year old said and followed her aunt to the kitchen.

Irina spoke again. "Juliana needs a stable home life. None of this… Look Mar, you can still come and visit her every weekend".

Flaca shook her head. "She ain't spend more than two hours with her baby for over three years. I get that you don't like the way we live, but you can't keep Juliana away from her mother. You can't".

" Flaca, don't…", Maritza started, knowing how emotional Flaca can get.

"Screw this, Maritza. You should see your daughter everyday. If that means… us breaking up, I'll leave".

"You're breaking up with me?", Maritza asked with eyes swimming in tears.

"I don't want to, believe me, but I will if that guarantees you'll get Juliana".

"Look, I … will think about the idea of Juliana visiting you… and spending more time with you… both of you".

" For serious?", Flaca asked.

"For serious", Irina said.

Maritza got up and hugged her mother.

"Gracias, ma".

"You're welcome. You can also stay for dinner, if you want to". 

Maritza looked to Flaca.

The taller girl nodded.

"Then we're staying. I'm gonna go help with dinner and ruin Isa's night with this new development", Maritza said and walked to the kitchen.

Flaca shifted in her seat, alone with Mama Ramos.

" Why did you change your mind though? ", the girl asked suddenly.

" I saw you… I saw you when Juliana jumped onto Maritza and hugged her. You looked… tan feliz, but also, so afraid. I knew then that you'd always try your best".

Flaca gave a shy smile. "Thanks, Mrs Ramos. I know that musta been hard for you to admit since you don't really like me".

" I actually do like you, Marisol. You love my daughter. Enough to let her go. I misjudged you", she said as she got up and went upstairs.


	26. A Flaritza Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaritza go on a road trip together

The sun was setting and left the sky in an orange pink-ish hue.  
Flaca watched as Maritza steered the car down Ocean Drive. There was almost no traffic and a gentle breeze filled the air.

The two had decided to go on a road trip through Florida and they were not disappointed. Watching the sun go down across the ocean was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen and their close proximity in the car made them realize things about each other that they hadn't before.

Flaca noticed how Maritza's eyes would lit up when a song she liked played over the radio.  
Maritza noticed how Flaca would lick her finger before turning a page when she was reading a magazine.   
All in all, they realized that they loved each other and that them being together was the right thing.

"I think we should stop for the night. There's a motel right down here", Flaca said while looking at her phone's screen.

"Dodgy motel next to the highway? De miedo".

"It ain't scary. It got great reviews on TripAdvisor", Flaca retorted. "We can check it out for ourselves now".

Maritza sighed, but pulled up at the building anyway.

It wasn't as dodgy as Maritza feared, in fact, it was rather nice. The rooms were decorated lovely and the price was even reasonable.

Flaca popped into the shower once Maritza was done and the older girl went to get comfortable on their bed for the night. She flipped through the channels , but found that there was nothing interesting on. Flaca emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a tiny towel around her did pique Maritza's interest though.

"What are you tryna do, mami?", Maritza asked as she walked over to meet Flaca halfway between the bed and the bathroom door.

"Nada que no quieras", the taller girl said and bent down to kiss her petite girlfriend's lips.

\----------

The next morning started out the same as the previous night had ended. Both girls naked under the covers, furiously making out and copping feels in desirable places.  
They were supposed to be out by ten, so after another rigorous love making session, the girls took a quick shower and got dressed. They were in the car by nine thirty. Breakfast was on the agenda first, then finding a nice spot on the beach to chill out for the rest of the day.

"Me divertí", Maritza said, remembering the night before and the early morning activities.

"Yo también. I like being with you. Can you not tell by now?", Flaca joked. Some times it was easier to joke about her strong feelings for Maritza than to try and explain them.

Maritza, on her part, loved it when Flaca attempted to make light of their relationship, because she knew how much the younger girl actually cared. She didn't have to hear 'I love you' everyday to know Flaca loved her. Every feeling between them was so intense and so tangible, that words were never really needed.

They stopped at a café and had pancakes for breakfast. Flaca took Maritza's hand in hers. The older girl looked at her girlfriend in amazement at the intimate gesture.

"I love you so much. I know I don't say it enough and I should 'cos you're so great..."

Maritza placed her other hand on top of Flaca's. "I love you too".

They ate their breakfast in an unusual, but comfortable silence. 

The rest of the day was perfect. The girls lounged by the ocean and chatted about anything and everything. It was perfect. The prefect day, the perfect couple, the perfect road trip... and this was just day two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long wait, been super busy. Exams are starting so I won't be writing for a while.


	27. Flaca & Maritza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flaca and Maritza are strangers and when they meet, they both instantly fall in love with each other.

Maybe it was the two glasses of diet Mountain Dew talking, maybe it was because it was summer and nothing ever happens in the bookstore during summer, but when Flaca saw the petite Latina walking through the door she instantly fell in love.  
She fell in love with her long black hair that looked shiny and soft and perfectly styled, even from across the room. She fell in love with the girl's tiny frame that was the opposite of her own. She fell in love with the mystery girl, even before she spoke.

When she did speak, Flaca needed a few seconds to get herself together.

"Is there?", the girl asked. 

"I'm so so sorry, I zoned out for a while. What were you asking?".

"Eleanor and Park. I'm looking for a copy. My cousin is obsessed with the book and I accidentally ruined her copy. Now I'm here to buy her a new one".

Flaca had to stop her eyes from finding the girl's cleavage.   
"I think we have like, two copies left. Let me go check for you".

Maritza took the time Flaca left in search of the book to gather her thoughts. She was completely smitten with the tall, mysterious girl behind the counter.

From the minute she walked in, it was as if a magnetic force attracted her to the girl dressed in all black. Maritza fell in love with her right there and then.

"Here you go. You're lucky, we actually only had one copy left. People love this book". She placed the book in front of Maritza on the counter.

"Why though?", the shorter girl asked, trying to prolong the conversation.

"Cos it's about young love... people tend to believe in that".

Maritza's eyes found Flaca's. "Do you?"

"W-well... young love don't always work out, but I believe that everybody's got a soulmate out there. So I guess I do believe in love and happy endings".

"My cousin says this book ain't got a happy ending".

"Don't mean we can't". Flaca immediately looked away, hoping the girl didn't pick up on what she had said.

"I'm Maritza... Maritza Ramos".

Flaca looked at the girl. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Marisol Gonzales, or just Flaca".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last story for a while. Thanks for all the prompts, reads and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> xxx


End file.
